


Dangerous Liaisons

by ninfetta



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninfetta/pseuds/ninfetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal capitolo 1<br/>"-dimmi Charles… quale poteri possiedi?- domanda Erik con voce tremante dalla rabbia e dal rancore.<br/>-sono un telepate … leggo nella mente delle persone …- risponde educato e sicuro di se, orgoglioso di possedere un tale potere. Il fiero mutante sghignazza per la risposta appena ricevuta e stringendo la moneta tra le dita gli rivolge uno sguardo d’astio.<br/>-allora sappi che non ti consiglio di entrare nella mia di testa…- si ferma minacciandolo con un semplice ringhio – o potrei seriamente incazzarmi…- e con un ultimo e teatrale sorriso scompare a passo svelto dalla vista del giovane telepate che sbuffa l’aria che aveva trattenuto per pochi istanti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I   
Wild Beast

 

Buio. Freddo. Angoscia.  
Dove si trovava?  
Nero. Odio. Disperazione.  
La testa faceva troppo male e gli arti si muovevano appena sotto gli impulsi che continuava testardamente a mandargli. A fatica le sue palpebre si alzano, di poco e quasi fosse un impresa titanica, ma lentamente il suo corpo si sveglia dal trauma e dalla intricata ragnatela del sonno.  
Tenta di fare mente locale ma i ricordi si affollano confusi nella sua testa, che rischia di esplodergli da un momento all'altro per il susseguirsi di immagini e suoni.  
L'aveva trovato. Shaw. Era riuscito ad arrivare al fulcro di ogni suo problema e degli incubi che lo avevano perseguitato in tutti quegli anni.  
L'aveva visto, tentando di colpirlo. Fallendo. Aveva sfiorato per qualche secondo la dolce sensazione della vittoria e della vendetta ma qualcosa era andato storto.  
Il sonno scema con estrema difficoltà dalla sua mente agitata e turbata, da ciò che faticosamente tentava di ricordare. Respira agitato, il cuore martella incessante nelle tempie mentre un profumo di gelsomino gli entra con violenza nei polmoni.  
Poi era successo quell'imprevisto. Gli stava sfuggendo come gli era capitato anni prima e si era buttato nel suo inseguimento, rischiando la vita, giocando il tutto per tutto.  
Ed era arrivato qualcuno a fermarlo, a salvarlo e dirgli che non era solo. Non lo era mai stato.  
Come se avesse ricevuto un violento pugno in volto, Erik spalanca gli occhi stringendo tra le mani le lenzuola che lo coprivano, fissando in preda al panico il soffitto sopra di lui. Trova doloroso persino tendere i muscoli come in quel momento, ma non riuscì ad allentare la presa e a muoversi.  
Dov'era? In che posto l'avevano portato?   
Chi l'aveva condotto li?  
Digrigna i denti quando si costringe a mettersi seduto sul morbido materasso che lo accoglie mettendo a fuoco con molta calma, ogni cosa che lo circondava e che poteva dargli una vaga idea di dove potesse trovarsi. Placa il suo respiro quando finalmente si poggia alla testiera del letto trovando sollievo, sentendo le membra attraversate da fitte di dolore come fosse stato schiacciato da qualcosa di grosso e pesante.   
Osserva fugace il suo corpo notando di indossare solo una asettica maglietta bianca e dell'intimo, deducendo che l'avessero persino spogliato e portato in quella accogliente stanza, dove da chissà quanto tempo era rimasto privo di sensi. Non riporta segni di alcun tipo, neppure un live livido o un graffio che gli possa far capire se abbia combattuto o no contro qualcuno. Quindi non aveva opposto resistenza o l'avevano tramortito in qualche modo. Ancora quella fragranza di gelsomino si fa strada in lui, dandogli persino un leggero mal di testa talmente le lenzuola e il guanciale ne erano pregni. Lento ruota la testa analizzando il mobilio semplice ma di una certa fattura quasi interamente fatto di legno massiccio scuro, non vedendo nessun tipo di quadro o fotografia che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a comporre una vaga idea di dove potesse trovarsi. Scoppietta un allegro fuoco nel caminetto di fronte a lui illuminando la stanza semi oscurata dal pesante tendaggio che ne copriva le finestre ma da piccoli spiragli entravano timidi raggi di luce, aiutandolo almeno in quel caso, a dedurre che potesse essere giorno, mattina o pomeriggio gli era ancora sconosciuto.   
Mugugna contrariato quando sente lo stomaco ritorcersi , non capendo bene se per il doloroso bisogno di nutrimento o per il male generale che provava. Ancora un gorgoglio fastidioso lo costringe a portarsi una mano allo stomaco deducendo di essere molto affamato e debilitato da quel lungo periodo di sonno. Trovò un valido motivo per alzarsi da quel letto - se pur molto invitante vista la sua situazione fisica- e andare a scoprire sempre di più di quel posto.   
-maledizione…- sibila a denti stretti quando poggia i piedi a terra sentendo ogni muscolo tirare e gridare dolore per quella mossa, ma non si sarebbe lasciato fermare da qualche osso scricchiolante o muscolo indolenzito. Voleva e doveva scoprire in che luogo si trovava anche se il rischio di svenire e caracollare a terra era molto alto ,visto che si dovette appoggiare al muro di fianco al letto appena riuscì a scendere dal materasso. Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sulla fronte tentando di calmare il respiro e di concentrarsi a muoversi con calma e precisione. Guardò attorno a lui alla ricerca di vestiti, adocchiando dei pantaloni grigi piegati accuratamente su di una sedia con sopra una felpa dello stesso colore. Si veste con estrema fatica avvertendo ancora quel profumo forte di gelsomino persino sugli abiti. Iniziava a dargli noia quella fragranza e sperò che fuori da quella stanza il padrone di casa non ne fosse ossessionato da quel fiore.  
Finalmente vestito si avvicina alla porta, deciso ad uscire finalmente da quelle quattro mura e indagare su quel luogo. Alza di poco il polso in direzione del uscio ancora chiuso, muovendo la mano di poco imponendo così il suo potere sulla serratura in metallo – aveva scoperto nel corso degli anni quanto potesse risultare comodo avere tale mutazione- … scoprendo che non era stata chiusa e la chiave non scatta indietro. Si ferma a pochi passi dall'uscita assumendo un espressione sorpresa e stupita. A quanto pare chiunque l'avesse portato li aveva piena fiducia in lui o semplicemente non pensava si sarebbe alzato con le proprie gambe.  
Incuriosito più che mai poggia il palmo sulla maniglia uscendo finalmente ,muovendosi lentamente in avanti scoprendo di essere alla fine di un lungo corridoio illuminato a giorno dalla grande finestra alla sua destra. Si avvicina al vetro scorgendo in un primo momento altissime fronde di alberi dalle foglie di un verde brillante che addirittura ne sfiorano la superficie trasparente. La posizione non gli consente di intravedere molto altro che quelle foglie smosse da una leggera brezza ma osservando l'arredamento di quel piano deduce di essere in una casa nobiliare e di una famiglia benestante - il lungo tappeto persiano che percorre tutto il corridoio ne è una delle tante prove che confermano la sua tesi-. Cammina accigliato e spronato a scoprire sempre di più arrivando alle scale , percorrendole con un certo bisogno di incontrare qualcun altro. Doveva essere molto grande la villa visto che solo quella parte gli richiese qualche minuto d'esplorazione,ancora senza incontrare nessuno nel proprio cammino, solo quadri di donne e uomini appesi alle alte mura in legno. La luce entrava da grandi vetrate che davano su di un immenso giardino e scalinate in pietra,il tutto accerchiato da alberi dalle alte fronde come a nascondere quella casa, riparandola da occhi esterni.  
Non seppe di preciso per quanto camminò, ma svoltando in un corridoio alla sua sinistra un vociare allegro finalmente gli fece intuire di non essere da solo li dentro. Attirato da quelle risate si avvicina sempre di più alla stanza in cui finalmente avrebbe incontrato qualcuno, trovandola finalmente. Con passo felpato e alzando la guardia osserva le porte aperte scorgendo alcuni piccoli particolari. che lo aiutano ad intuire che molto probabilmente si trattava della cucina. Non aspetta altro tempo uscendo dall'ombra in cui si era fermato per studiare il tutto, mostrandosi apertamente ai suoi sequestratori.  
Il profumo di cibo fu la prima cosa che si frappose tra lui e il gruppo di persone che divertite, siedono attorno al grande bancone al centro della stanza che non notano affatto il suo arrivo concentrati ad osservare una figura, intenta probabilmente a cucinare ai fornelli, che conversa animatamente. Si avvicina ancora di qualche passo iniziando a sentirsi spazientito e irritato dal fatto di non essere stato intravisto, aspettando ancora qualche secondo prima di fare in modo che quelle persone si girino verso di lui. Nota il piccolo particolare che lo stupisce: bene o male sono tutti giovani, ragazzini di almeno 17-18anni. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, se tutto quello fosse uno scherzo o chissà cos'altro e quindi decise di farla finita e di far capire loro di non essere soli.   
Divertito osserva un ragazzo dai capelli corti e biondi, sobbalzare sullo sgabello su cui sedeva ed imprecare quando la sua forchetta inizia a volteggiargli a mezz'aria proprio di fronte al suo volto, seguita a ruota da alcuni coltelli e altre posate poggiate sul tavolo che iniziano a fluttuare di fronte ai proprietari che sussultano e si ammutoliscono. Erik sorride soddisfatto quando finalmente un ragazzino con dei grossi occhiali e l'aria spaventata si volta verso di lui, incontrando il suo sguardo beffardo e divertito, iniziando a picchiettare sulle spalle del compagno dalla stessa espressione. Il mutante controlla il lento svolazzare degli oggetti in metallo con semplici flessioni del polso e muovendo distrattamente le dita come se stesse suonando un invisibile pianoforte.   
L'unica ragazza del gruppetto, dai lunghi capelli biondi e boccolosi sostiene l'argento degli occhi di Erik che le rivolge un sorrisetto divertito.   
-Charles.. - la voce è tremante se pur lo sguardo di sfida della giovane ne è in netto contrasto. Chiama qualcuno con tono preoccupato e attento ,torcendosi appena verso la figura che ancora gli dava le spalle e che ridacchia sommessamente. Con un gesto secco e spazientito conficca ogni posata sul ripiano di legno divertendosi per le esclamazioni colorite che scaturiscono da ognuno di loro. Il mutante scorge finalmente il volto dell'ultima persona presente in quella stanza che ancora non si era mostrato alzando incuriosito un sopracciglio.  
-Oh,Erik! Ben svegliato!- è la gioviale e amorevole esclamazione che il ragazzo -che a quanto aveva capito doveva chiamarsi Charles- gli rivolge,come fossero stati vecchi amici che si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo. Lo osserva allibito e sconcertato mentre gli continua a sorridere gioioso, le carnose labbra di un rosa candido tirate a mostrare la perfetta dentatura bianca e splendente e il blu dei suoi occhi brilla di una luce amorevole e rincuorata. Gli parve di intravedere un folletto in quel volto giovanile, gli zigomi tondi e i capelli di un castano dorato gli ricadevano sparpagliati in boccoli perfetti, sulla pallida fronte completando il quadro generale di quell'aspetto furbesco.   
-Ti prego siediti con noi!- lo invita ancora ad unirsi al gruppo con quella voce dolce ma dalle sfumature accattivanti e conturbanti. Il mutante lo osserva scettico, innervosito dal modo con cui si rivolge a lui sentendosi preso in giro. Il giovane si avvicina al bancone con in mano un piatto ricolmo di frittelle appena fatte e fumanti, grondanti di sciroppo d'acero e burro, continuando a sorridergli amichevolmente.  
-Dove mi trovo…- è la glaciale risposta di Erik che riesce a far tremare il gruppetto di ragazzi che si scansa di qualche passo quando si muove verso di loro, lentamente e pronto all'attacco. Il blu acceso e fiammeggiante di quelle iridi lo irrita e spazientisce. Non vuole perdere tempo in assurdi convenevoli con sconosciuti, desiderando solo di poter scoprire dove l’avevano portato e potersene andar via. Ma non pare dello stesso parere il ragazzo che si avvicina ancora di qualche passo a lui, cambiando espressione, diventando per pochi secondi attento e impassibile come se stesse ascoltando una conversazione interessante ed importante. Il silenzio che circonda il gruppo è snervante e pesante e l'algido mutante è ben intenzionato ad ottenere informazioni sia con le buone che con le cattive.   
-Erik siediti e ascoltami…- la voce pacata e calibrata del ricciolino lo fa spazientire e se non avesse fatto appello al suo auto controllo giurò a se stesso che avrebbe afferrato uno di quei coltelli, che ancora erano conficcati nello spesso legno, e avrebbe costretto quel moccioso a rivelargli ogni cosa. Fugace osserva lo sguardo cambiare repentinamente sul suo volto tondeggiante e diafano. Domande su domande si formavano nella sua testa, ma una in particolare gli fece corrugare le sopracciglia … Come faceva a sapere il suo nome?   
-Ragazzi iniziate a prepararvi. Vi raggiungerò tra poco..- la voce è ben decisa a non ammettere remore ne cambi di programma e i ragazzi ne sembrano essere stati convinti, visto che svelti lasciano la stanza dileguandosi senza molti problemi e dimenticando i convenevoli saluti. Solo la bionda desiste dall'alzarsi dallo sgabello girandosi verso il ragazzo che le poggia la mano sulla spalla, annuendo impercettibilmente, convincendola con il solo sguardo. La ragazza si alza di scatto volgendo una fugace occhiata ad Erik, il quale le regala un divertito ghigno quando le sfiora la spalla allontanandosi da loro. Finalmente si ritrovano da soli con un lontano chiacchiericcio agitato alle spalle che scemò velocemente, lasciando ricadere un silenzio nervoso tra i due.   
-Vuoi rimanere ancora per molto fermo li o ti siedi con me?- lo canzona il riccioluto mentre gli indica uno sgabello lasciato libero. Gli sorride amorevole ma gli occhi non trasmettono più serenità e sicurezza. E' guardingo adesso che Erik pare più furente che mai.   
-Tu rispondi alla mia domanda… Charles- ringhia come potrebbe fare un cane, mostrando addirittura i denti mentre pronuncia quella rabbiosa domanda cogliendo un fugace ghigno sul quel bel vaccino quando lo chiama per nome.  
-Sarebbe troppo lungo da spiegartelo in questo momento… sei stanco e affamato non mi ascolteresti finendo per spazientirti, attaccarmi e perdere visto il tuo stato fisico attuale…- è sicuro di ciò che dice ed il mutante ne rimane spiazzato e allibito. Parla in modo fluente con voce calibrata e beffarda, conscio della sua debolezza molesta -quindi ti consiglio caldamente di sederti e fare colazione se non vuoi svenire sotto i crampi della fame!-  
-Io non ho fame e sto perfettamente bene…- ribatte violento mentendo spudoratamente. Aveva una fame tremenda e quel piatto di frittelle fumanti e profumate poggiate sul bancone non aiutavano affatto la sua recita. Charles alza un sopracciglio stortando le carnose labbra in una smorfia divertita.  
-ammiro la tua forza d'animo ma lasciamelo dire…- si avvicina ancora a lui sostenendo senza alcun timore il suo sguardo omicida - non sai affatto recitare!- conclude ricevendo in risposta uno sbuffo stizzito. Dovette ammetterlo …quel ragazzo aveva coraggio ma sicuramente non aveva ancora capito con chi avesse a che fare. Avrebbe continuato a ribattere fino allo sfinimento ma il corpo reclamava cibo e nutrimento nello stomaco. Scosta malamente lo sgabello sedendosi diligente con sguardo fintamente accondiscendente, notando un espressione soddisfatta sul bel volto dell'altro che si posizione dall'altra parte del bancone di fronte a lui. Lo guarda mentre riempie abbondantemente un bicchiere di succo d'arancia rossa mettendoglielo alla sinistra del piatto.   
-mangia e io ti darò tutte le meritate risposte che desideri avere…- lo invita con voce ferma, imponendosi su di lui come farebbe un genitore apprensivo con un figlio. Erik sbuffa stancamente mentre con un gesto veloce e nervoso del polso solleva una forchetta incastrata nel legno, afferrandola con arroganza e stizza. Affonda la posata nel cibo tagliandone un pezzetto zuppo di sciroppo portandola poi alla bocca, trattenendo un sospiro di sollievo nel sentirne il gusto dolciastro sulla lingua. Mastica lentamente mascherando così il desiderio irrefrenabile si avventarsi con foga su quel cibo, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Poggia la forchetta sul tavolo guardando silenzioso il ragazzo soddisfatto e vittorioso. Lo guarda ancora con più attenzione, ora che gli è seduto di fronte e conferma la sua prima impressione: è un folletto, furbo e scaltro consapevole del suo potere che , temporaneamente, aveva su di lui.   
-Sono Charles Xavier…- si presenta dì improvviso con i dovuti convenevoli, tralasciando la consueta stretta di mano, d’obbligo in queste situazioni ma non di certo in quel momento - Ti trovi nella villa in cui sono cresciuto a Westchester, appena fuori New York – è la sintetica spiegazione del giovane che osserva silenzioso e senza commentare, una seconda forchettata che il mutante di fronte a lui affonda nel cibo che gli stava davanti. Da quel poco che era riuscito a carpire dalla sua intricata mente non era tipo da lasciarsi vincere e quindi non si sarebbe mai lasciato sopraffare dagli impulsi fisiologici, come ad esempio divorare in pochi bocconi quelle frittelle. Sogghignando si alza passeggiando lentamente verso l’ampia finestra che dava sull’immenso giardino continuando la sua spiegazione, sentendo il compagno farsi agitato e spazientito.  
\- è una piccola isola felice che sono riuscito a ritagliare per me e per i giovani che prima ti sei divertito a spaventare…- Erik sghignazza nel ricordare l’effetto che il suo piccolo spettacolo aveva avuto su quei giovani, addentando silenzioso l’ennesimo boccone di cibo , leggermente più grande degli altri, che furbescamente aveva deciso di ingoiare in un piccolo momento di privacy. Charles aveva intuito di che pasta era fatto e forse il suo gesto di alzarsi e dargli le spalle gli dava modo di avere un piccolo attimo di riservatezza. Ne approfittò per mangiarne ancora di quelle morbide e calde frittelle , sentendosi sempre di più meglio e rimpolpato da quel cibo zuccherino.  
-piccola non direi…- commenta pacato Erik e con ancora le guance piene di cibo, pulendosi velocemente da un rigagnolo di sciroppo che gli stava macchiando il mento, spostando lo sguardo verso Charles che si gira verso di lui con un gioviale sorriso. Iniziava a dargli sui nervi quell’espressione compiaciuta su quel bel visino.   
-si devo ammettere che non è la classica fattoria in campagna … ma di certo è l’unico posto sicuro per noi mutanti…- osserva come il duro sguardo del compagno si tramuta in furbo e attraente , abbassando le palpebre rendendosi, se ciò era possibile, ancora più attraente e affascinate di quanto non fosse già di suo.   
-interessante…- Charles si sente per qualche secondo scandagliato meticolosamente da quelle meravigliose iridi, non riuscendo a controllare l’avvampare improvviso delle sue gote. Si sente spolpato lentamente da quell’intrigante e ammaliante sguardo che riesce a farlo sentire impotente. La spavalderia che pochi attimi prima aveva sembra essere scomparsa, sostituita da un furente imbarazzo che non lascia scampo al suo pudico animo.  
-quindi… sei un mutante come me…- la voce è bassa e roca, capace di provocargli una violenta cascata di brividi per la schiena. Distoglie lo sguardo da quegli occhi meravigliosi e da quel volto peccaminoso, preferendo concentrarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa presenta in quella stanza.  
-non del tutto come te… io riesco a controllare il mio potere…- è la fredda considerazione che riesce ad interrompere quel languido scambio di sguardi, sentendo nell’aria e nella sua mente il furente animo dell’altro avvampare di rabbia e furia.   
-il perchè tu sia finito qui è semplice…- continua a parlare Charles, ignorando lo sguardo glaciale che l’altro gli rivolse, scegliendo di continuare la sua spiegazione – io e un gruppo di agenti della CIA ti abbiamo salvato durante un agguato a Sebastian Shaw, in cui stavi bellamente tentando un inutile suicidio …- si interrompe per qualche secondo notando l’espressione di Erik farsi attenta e guardinga.  
-Perché eravate li… come sapevate…- domanda con voce concitata  
-è un “amico” che abbiamo in comune Erik…- risponde pacato il giovane mentre si avvicina al compagno che gli parve più incline al dialogo.  
\- spiegati meglio ragazzino… - lo esorta con poco tatto a continuare la sua spiegazione ma Charles non è della stessa idea. Non l’avrebbe ascoltato finendo solo per infuriarsi e costringerlo a fargli del male.  
-ascoltami Erik…- tenta di parlare ma viene interrotto dal brusco movimento del compagno che si alza di scatto e con sguardo rabbioso di avvicina a lui, sovrastandolo con la sua notevole altezza. Mestamente il giovane mutante deve alzare la testa per poter incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro, notando il piccolo dislivello di altezza costatando che la sua fronte arrivava appena sopra il suo mento.  
-mi stai dando sui nervi! Come diavolo sai il mio nome…!- sbotta acido trattenendo vistosamente la rabbia, anche se qualche oggetto metallico iniziò ad alzarsi di qualche centimetro dal piano d’appoggio su cui era stato lasciato, smosso dall’onda di violenta rabbia che il loro padrone aveva scagliato contro di loro. Charles non può che immergersi in quell’argento bollente e liquido come lava, mentre tenta in tutti i modi di influire pace e serenità nell’animo del riottoso compagno.   
-me l’hai detto tu quando ti ho salvato…- ma l’unica arma per placare una belva come Erik è la pura e semplice verità.  
Mestamente il signore dei metalli addolcisce i perfetti lineamenti del suo volto,lasciando tornare al proprio posto ogni oggetto che aveva sollevato con il suo potere, allontanandosi di pochi centimetri dal corpo del ragazzo che sospirò sollevato da quel gesto.   
-io…- una nota d’imbarazzo incrinò la bella voce dell’altro che subito abbassò mestamente lo sguardo stringendo i pugni fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche -… perdonami… non ricordo molto di quella sera…- è la mesta risposta sussurrata dalla sottili labbra del mutante che si detesta per essere risultato debole agli occhi di un estraneo. Charles scruta attentamente ogni singolo cambiamento dell’altro, scoprendolo seriamente ed in visibile disagio per il comportamento avuto pochi istanti prima. Lo sente irrigidirsi e tentare di darsi un contegno per non lasciarsi andare all’istinto battagliero ,che brucia nel suo animo.  
-non fa niente… è normale non ricordarsi nulla dopo 3 giorni di sonno…- è la dolce risposta del giovane che tenta di ammansire la furente bestia che scalpita in Erik, brama di uscire dalla gabbia in cui il padrone lo tiene rinchiuso.  
-ho dormito così tanto?- domanda in un filo di voce l’algido mutante alzando appena gli occhi sull’altro che annuisce lentamente.  
-sei collassato appena ti abbia tirato fuori dall’acqua… se non ti avessi trovato… se non ti avessi sentito nella mia testa… - si interrompe per cercare la parola giusta ma non ne seppe trovare di migliori e avvampa ancora incredulo per aver detto quella frase dai molteplici significati ,soprattutto di fronte ad una persona instabile come Erik che comunque parve essere il più tranquillo e ammansito dei due, visto che gli rivolse un tirato e nervoso sorrisetto – ora non sarei così sicuro della tua presenza qui alla Villa ...-  
Il silenzio circonda ancora i due mutanti che si osservano in un religioso mutismo entrambi incapaci di poter proferire parola. Erik è troppo orgoglioso e testardo per ringraziare quel ragazzino, di chissà quanti anni più piccolo di lui, per averlo salvato da morte certa. E Charles è troppo orgoglioso e testardo per ammettere di aver avuto seriamente paura di non poterlo salvare ,quando per qualche secondo la sua testa si riempì di paura e angoscia e le sue forze gli vennero quasi a mancare. Per qualche secondo aveva seriamente pensato di non riuscire a salvarlo …  
Con un colpo di tosse ben deciso a spezzare quegli attimi di imbarazzo, Charles si ricompone tornando a sorridergli   
beffardo e gioioso, mascherando spudoratamente l’angoscia che per qualche secondo gli riempì il cuore.  
-sai mi farebbe… molto piacere farti visitare la proprietà…- Erik osserva curioso l’imporporarsi delle guance del giovane di fronte a lui, così’ incline a lasciarsi comandare dalle emozioni – e spiegarti molte altre cose sul perché tu sia qui e di come io faccia a sapere di Shaw…- veloce raddrizza il tiro della proposta di poco prima convincendolo a trattenersi ancora , visto che sia lui che quel giovane furbetto avevano alcune cose su cui discutere. Il mutante soppesa per qualche secondo l’offerta, anche se in verità lo fa per il puro gusto di provocare, visto che fin da quando aveva saputo di avere guai in comune con lui la sua decisione di rimanere in quella villa era già stata presa. Sorridendogli biecamente si avvicina a lui, sfidandolo ad un silenzioso gioco di sguardi in cui parve vincere lui , visto che quegli zaffiri lucenti che Charles aveva al posto delle iridi, vennero nascoste dalle palpebre che si abbassano di poco su di esse negandogli quello spettacolo.  
-più che volentieri… Charles..- lo canzona come poco prima aveva fatto quel ragazzino con lui. Lo intriga e allo stesso tempo innervosisce, con quel sorriso amorevole e beffardo che gli tira quelle carnose labbra rosee. L’aspetto inganna: sotto quello sguardo angelico si nascondeva qualcosa di più che un semplice giovane rampollo o un mutante di classe inferiore alla sua. Dovette ammettere a se stesso poi che non gli era indifferente quella perversa e infantile aura che lo circondava. Lo attraeva in modo inesorabile.   
-permettimi allora di cambiarmi d’abito… - afferma con tono languido il bel mutante mentre si appresta a voltargli le spalle e tornare – o almeno tentare- di tornare nelle sue stanze dove spera di poter ritrovare qualcosa di meglio da indossare che una informe tuta da ginnastica. Muove appena pochi passi verso l’uscita, sentendo chiaramente lo sguardo dell’altro fisso sulla sua larga schiena che d’improvviso lo chiama a gran voce, arrestando il suo passo.  
-Erik… ti devo restituire qualcosa che ti appartiene…- e detto questo il giovane mutante afferra qualcosa dalla tasca dei suoi eleganti pantaloni, aprendo poi il palmo di fronte al compagno. Erik ascolta il suo cuore perdere alcuni battiti preziosi tornando ,poi furente più che mai a battergli nelle tempie quando intravede la sola cosa che per tutti quegli anni non aveva mai abbandonato e mai avrebbe fatto.  
Lentamente la piccola moneta che Charles teneva sul palmo aperto si solleva, fluttuando velocemente nella mano del padrone che ne osserva in modo morboso e doloroso che non le sia stato fatto nulla che avesse potuto alterarne la forma. La gira più volte tra le dita guardando in modo ossessivo quella fiera aquila incisa ad ali spiegate sopra la piccola svastica, simbolo inciso fin troppo in profondità nel suo tormentato animo. Furente e provocatorio si gira verso il giovane mutante che lo osserva in silenzio con una visibile espressione di tensione sul bel volto.  
-dimmi Charles… quale poteri possiedi?- domanda Erik con voce tremante dalla rabbia e dal rancore.  
-sono un telepate … leggo nella mente delle persone …- risponde educato e sicuro di se, orgoglioso di possedere un tale potere. Il fiero mutante sghignazza per la risposta appena ricevuta e stringendo la moneta tra le dita gli rivolge uno sguardo d’astio.  
-allora sappi che non ti consiglio di entrare nella mia di testa…- si ferma minacciandolo con un semplice ringhio – o potrei seriamente incazzarmi…- e con un ultimo e teatrale sorriso scompare a passo svelto dalla vista del giovane telepate che sbuffa l’aria che aveva trattenuto per pochi istanti. Poggia una mano sul bancone di fianco a se portandosi una mano alla fronte, scostando alcuni ciuffi che si erano appiccicati alla sua diafana e sudata fronte.  
Ne aveva avuto il sentore appena lo aveva salvato qualche sera prima , portandolo in quella casa , in quel piccolo rifugio sicuro per giovani mutanti come lui e che pensava potesse essere d’aiuto anche ad Erik. Era spaventato, rabbioso e furente quando aveva sfiorato con il proprio potere la sua instabile psiche, non addentrandosi più di tanto in lui, terrorizzato da quelle poche immagini che gli riempirono la testa. Pensava che portarlo via da quel luogo, aiutarlo a potersi controllare come lui faceva con quei giovani ragazzi, lo avrebbe salvato da un bieco suicidio.  
Ma ora che lo aveva incontrato, aveva discusso con lui e ancora una volta, aveva percepito i suoi pensieri, solo una domanda impegnava la mente del Professor X: chi avrebbe salvato lui da una belva selvaggia come Erik Lehnsherr?

 

 

NdA  
Ho messo molto di mio in questo primo capitolo. Prima di tutto il gelsomino che amo/odio e che in alcune circostanze mi aiuta a rilassarmi. Non l’ho spiegato- non ancora almeno- il perché della sua presenza nella stanza in cui Erik si sveglia… sarà Charles a raccontare il perché. Secondo punto importante.. ho impiegato qualche riga a descrivere la scena del cibo ,soffermandomi sulle famose “frittelle” che non sono altro che i classici “pancake” americani presenti nella loro IMPONENTE colazione!:) Non ho cambiato nome perché mi piace come suona la parola “frittelle”.. e soprattutto mi sono soffermata a parlarne perché sono una inguaribile mangiona e mi sembrava un lontano, ma mooolto lontano, “omaggio” a Tarantino, maestro nel inquadrare per minuti interminabili cibi e bevande che non fanno altro che allettare lo spettatore , come in “Bastardi senza Gloria” (dove vi è anche il bel Fassbender) o nell’ultimo “Django”! Insomma mi sono lasciata abbastanza andare in questo capitolo pilota!   
Non so ancora da che parte stare, se per il furioso Erik o per l’orgoglioso Charles… posso stare in mezzo? :P  
Io scrivo per puro diletto, per rilassarmi e sfogare la mia indole perversa ma una recensione non fa mai male riceverla   
Tanti baci  
Vostra Ninfetta


	2. Mann Gegen Mann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal capitolo 2  
> "E’ terribile la sensazione di ricevere un pugno in faccia e Charles sfortunatamente, non ne aveva mai ricevuto uno in tutta la sua vita e gli pare di star per morire. Non riesce a controllare nulla, la vista gli si annebbia e la voce gli esce in un rantolo mentre tenta di rialzarsi con le sue mani. Si sente sollevare senza alcuna fatica dalle braccia di Erik che furente, lo sbatte contro una libreria procurandogli altro dolore che si fonde a quello della guancia tumefatta.  
> -Ti avevo avvisato di stare lontano dalla mia testa stronzetto!- sputa la sua rabbia a pochi centimetri dal volto sanguinante del giovane trovando per assurdo ,affascinante quella visione e si stupisce dello sguardo battagliero che l’altro gli rivolge. Se pur dolorante il telepate si ostina a tenere gli occhi aperti su di lui, sfidandolo con lo sguardo furente. Il bel viso tondo è contratto per via del pugno ricevuto e un violaceo ematoma si forma velocemente sulla nivea guancia mentre il resto del viso si tinge di un rosso carminio, furente e rabbioso."

II  
Mann Gegen Mann

Erik si guardò allo specchio.  
Sinceramente, non credeva di essere messo così male in fatto di “brutta cera”.  
Lo era sempre stato abbastanza chiaro di carnagione, ma in quel momento rasentava il pallore cadaverico e le due enormi occhiaie, risaltate dalle gelide iridi color dell’argento, non miglioravano la situazione.  
Storce in una smorfia contrariata le sottili labbra e corruga la fronte nell’osservare quello spettrale riflesso.  
Si sentiva tutto sommato abbastanza bene, con lo stomaco pieno e con alcune risposte alle sue infinite domande.  
Si sciacqua il viso sentendosi decisamente meglio, togliendosi così quella opprimente sensazione di stanchezza che ancora gli gravava sulle spalle. La testa non smetteva di fargli male, piena di pensieri che non portavano a nulla se non ad una forte emicrania. Sbuffa contrariato all’arrivo di tale malessere che fino a poco tempo prima, pareva non esserci e ringhiando al vuoto si porta due dita alle tempie massaggiandole lentamente.   
-che casino…- sibila a denti stretti mentre esce dal bagno, sedendosi sul morbido materasso che l’aveva accolto per ben 3 giorni.   
3 giorni privo di sensi, in un posto sconosciuto con gente che iniziava a dargli sui nervi.  
Quel ragazzo. Charles. Tipo tosto e in gamba ma pensava di avere troppo controllo su di lui, solo perché si trovava disorientato e debilitato. L’animo battagliero e furibondo di Erik ringhia nella gabbia in cui la teneva stretta e a bada ma solo il ricordo di quelle iridi ,di un blu come mai aveva visto in vita sua, gli faceva ribollire in sangue in corpo.   
Il tono con cui si rivolse a lui era pieno di sfaccettature, un misto di amorevole compassione e spavalderia. Cosa che presto gli avrebbe consigliato di cambiare, se non voleva ritrovarsi con un occhio nero e il rischio di far crollare quella bella casa.  
Il mutante si portò entrambe le mani a stringersi la testa, concentrandosi nel non lasciarsi comandare dal furente istinto e di trattenere l’ira che cominciava a montare in lui.  
Respirò con il naso, chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di rilassarsi e lentamente questo piccolo ma semplice giochetto, iniziava a dare i suoi effetti. Ancora come poco prima, una zaffata di intenso profumo di gelsomino gli riempie i polmoni, bruciandogli leggermente la gola e ovattandogli i sensi.  
Se prima quella pungente fragranza gli dava sui nervi, ora lentamente cominciava a placare il suo animo e lo aiuta a distendere i nervi tesi.   
Lo stavano drogando, per caso? Perché l’effetto era quello.  
Sbatte qualche volta le palpebre nel tentativo di svegliarsi da quella placida sensazione di benessere, conscio di aver dormito anche troppo in quella accogliente stanza e che il tempo delle spiegazioni era ormai giunto.  
Si alza di scatto guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualche altro vestito da poter indossare. Quegli informi abiti lo facevano sentire trasandato e , in una minima parte, ci teneva ad apparire in ordine e ben vestito.   
Per sua grande fortuna ,dentro all’enorme armadio di legno massiccio, vi era qualcosa e pure delle sua taglia. Sghignazza prendendo in mano un paio di pantaloni e una maglia nera a collo alto, sentendosi quasi in vena di poter ridere riguardo al fatto, che avevano anche avuto il tempo di prendergli dei vestiti della sua misura. L’avevano studiato per bene mentre lui dormiva. Se lo immagina, quel ragazzino dalla faccia da folletto, sedersi su di una poltrona e guardarlo come se fosse un raro esemplare da analizzare. A volte si sentiva sul serio una bestia rabbiosa e da tenere rinchiuso in gabbia. Avevano provato a farlo, molto tempo prima.   
Fallendo miseramente.  
Vestito di tutto punto Erik si passa una mano tra i corti capelli chiari, rassettandoli e sorridendosi allo specchio, riuscendo a riconoscersi in quel riflesso.  
Pronto ad uscire da quella stanza si ferma per qualche istante, di fronte al cassettone su cui aveva poggiato la moneta. L’afferra rigirandola ancora e ancora tra le dita, in dubbio se prenderla o lasciarla poggiata dov’era. Eppure l’idea di non portarsela appresso rinchiuse il cuore del mutante in una stretta morsa d’angoscia. Non poteva muoversi senza quel piccolo oggetto metallico, ormai troppo dipendente da esso da sentirsi privo di una parte del corpo. La stringe nel palmo, inserendola nella tasca per poi sospirare soddisfatto ed aprire la porta.  
Meglio. Molto meglio.

Charles osserva un punto non ben identificato sul soffitto in legno ,della piccola biblioteca in cui si era rifugiato in quegli attimi di attesa. Erano solo le 11 del mattino ma d’improvviso, sentì il bisogno di versarsi un buon bicchiere di whiskey e di berlo tutto d’un fiato , come a placare il suo agitato e nervoso animo.  
Non era solo agitato, nervoso e spaventato… era anche eccitato ed elettrizzato ,e non poteva farci nulla.  
Quelle iridi color del metallo le sentiva ancora fisse addosso, sulla pelle e nelle ossa. Un brivido lo scosse per tutta la schiena quando Erik si era alzato di scatto, sovrastandolo con la sua mole e sfidato senza alcuna paura. Pura emozione. Non aveva altro per la testa quell’algida bestia , se non il limpido desiderio di spaccargli la faccia a suon di sberle e costringerlo a rivelargli tutto in un solo colpo, attraversato da veloci ondate di adrenalina per tutto lo statuario corpo. Era magnifico e l’idea di poterlo studiare e “aiutare” lo elettrizzava. Con i ragazzi e Raven era tutta un’altra faccenda. Loro erano giovani, inesperti e pronti a seguire una guida, un mentore come lui pur di riuscire a controllare a pieno i loro instabili poteri. Ma Erik non era di certo un ragazzino – qualche anno più grande di lui, ma non di più- e lui era il caos puro. La sua psiche era un guazzabuglio di ricordi, pensieri e macchinosi piani vendicativi. Per questo la sera del salvataggio la sua mente equilibrata e fredda, era stata attraversata come un fiume in piena da quel mare impazzito di sensazioni. Aveva provato panico, angoscia e gioia nel giro di pochi secondi.   
Non aveva mai dubitato dei suoi poteri mentali, rifiutandosi addirittura in quel periodo di allenarsi e di testare le sue capacità, troppo sicuro di avere il pieno controllo su di lui. Mai l’aveva fatto, tranne nel momento stesso in cui si era tuffato nel disperato tentativo di salvare Erik, quando era entrato senza alcun sforzo nella sua mente e ne era rimasto completamente vittima. Per qualche istante pensò seriamente di affogare insieme a lui, impigliato ed invischiato nel suo terrore, ma poi aveva ritrovato la forza e l’auto controllo in se, strappando il mutante da morte certa.   
Poggia il raffinato bicchiere, ormai vuoto da svariati minuti, sul tavolino intarsiato a fianco decidendo che forse ,come un bravo padrone di casa, si sarebbe dovuto mettere in cammino per andare in soccorso al nuovo arrivato sicuramente sperso per qualche corridoio alla ricerca del suo accompagnatore.

Erik sbotta nervoso, ritrovandosi per l’ennesima volta in un corridoio a lui sconosciuto.   
Certo, incontrarsi e parlare di come, perché e quando l’avevano portato li e chiacchierare sul nemico in comune. Ovviamente.   
Ma nessuno gli aveva dato uno straccio di mappa o qualche indizio per muoversi in quel intricato labirinto di corridoi. Se fosse stato un semplice ospite si sarebbe concesso qualche minuto per scrutare ogni quadro, tappeto o vaso orientale che riempivano quella villa ma essendo un rissoso e battagliero mutante, la sola cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento era incontrare qualcuno. Chiunque.  
-Ehi…- una voce femminile alle sue spalle, lo costringe ad arrestare il suo vagare senza meta e a vuoto e a girarsi verso la diretta interessata. Sfoggia il suo sorriso sghembo, mostrando la perfetta dentatura quando intravede la figura della ragazzina bionda di poco prima, ferma e immobile a qualche passo di fronte a lui.  
-Le buone maniere le abbiamo dimenticate, forse?- sibila velenoso il mutante, per nulla intimorito dallo sguardo astioso che la bionda gli rivolge. La osserva attentamente notando come quei lineamenti dolci e tondi, possano rivelarsi affilati e letali. Storce il naso la ragazza avvicinandosi a lui con fare guardingo e indeciso se rivolgergli ancora la parola o tirare dritto e continuare per la sua strada. Era piccola e ben fatta,e anche se indossava l’informe divisa da ginnastica, la zip della felpa era abbassata e mostrava una abbondante scollatura stretta in una aderente maglietta che non passò indifferente ad Erik che provocatorio, abbassò volutamente lo sguardo su quello scorcio di pelle.   
-Io le avrò dimenticate… ma tu non ti vergogni a guardarmi la scollatura…- è la pronta risposta della biondina che si ferma a poco più di un passo da lui, alzando il volto per incontrare il suo, nettamente più piccola. Sghignazza beffardo sostenendo il furente sguardo della giovane che non batte ciglio e resta fissa nei suoi occhi.   
\- sei tu che le metti in mostra, mia cara…- lascia in sospeso la frase non potendola continuare, visto che il suo nome non gli era stato ancora rivelato.  
-Raven…- è la sibillina risposta della giovane che afferra la zip dell’indumento, tirandola verso l’alto con un semplice scatto così da nascondere il suo corpo allo sguardo famelico dell’altro , a cui non sfugge l’imporporarsi di quelle tonde e rosate gote.   
-Bè… Erik… - comincia a parlare sorprendendo il mutante, chiamandolo per nome - … ti sei perso?-   
Erik si morde la lingua e trattiene un ringhio nel sentirsi così vulnerabile e palesemente disorientato.  
-Dovrei incontrarmi con Charles, ma...- la voce è bassa e priva di alcun tipo di provocazione –non so dove!-  
La ragazza gli sorride furba e divertita e per qualche attimo giura di aver visto in quello sguardo, quello di un folletto dei boschi, esattamente come in Charles.   
-E’ sicuramente nella biblioteca!- afferma sicura di se prima di superarlo e iniziare ad incamminarsi silenziosa. Poi d’improvviso si ferma, girandosi di scatto verso Erik che rimane fermo ad osservarla con un’espressione indecifrabile in volto.  
-Su,forza… che fai non vieni?- lo invita con un lieve sorriso che tira le carnose labbra in un chiaro e muto invito a far pace e forse, instaurare una piccola conversazione. Il mutante si avvicina e la affianca, camminando per pochi secondi in silenzio prima che lui per primo iniziasse a parlottare, come a spezzare quell’imbarazzante silenzio formatosi fra loro.  
-dimmi Raven… che mutazione possiedi?- chiede con finto tono superficiale, ma la voglia di scoprire quale potere la ragazza possa avere lo intriga e alletta. Con una fugace occhiata la vede sorridere mestamente prima di ridacchiare.  
-E’ fico il mio potere…! Non sai neppure quanto…- nota una vena sarcastica nel tono sprezzante della ragazza, che finge palesemente di esserne orgogliosa della sua mutazione.   
-Non sei contenta di esserlo? Di poterti distinguere dagli umani?- è l’ennesima insinuazione del compagno di viaggio che non si fa il minimo scrupolo, attaccando la ragazza sempre più nervosa e agitata.  
-Contentissima, non immagini nemmeno Lensherr!- sbotta rabbiosa, apostrofandolo per cognome richiamando quel distacco che fin da subito il mutante aveva sentito con quella ragazzina. Eppure l’imporporarsi di qualche attimo prima delle sue guance, quando senza il minimo tatto le aveva fatto quel chiaro apprezzamento al suo corpo, si scontrava con il carattere burbero e scontroso. Si stava riparando e mascherando da lui e non ne aveva tutti i torti. Erik sghignazza divertito preferendo piuttosto arrivare a detestazione. I corridoi sembravano davvero infiniti e quasi la biblioteca pareva un miraggio, ma d’un tratto la figura di Charles compare svoltato l’ennesimo angolo.  
-Oh! – è chiaramente felice di averli incontrati, il tono dell’esclamazione è veramente stupita e contenta –perfetto, ci stavamo rincorrendo a vicenda immagino!-   
Gli sorride dolcemente, come qualche ora prima ed l’imperscrutabile mutante ne rimane colpito. E’ amorevole e seriamente felice di vederlo, percependo una nota eccitata nel suo tono di voce cristallino e gioioso. Che nervi.  
-Lo penso anch’io! Meno male che le nostre strade si sono incrociate, vero Raven?- è spudorato e sfrontato quando sorride alla giovane al suo fianco che ricambia in modo stizzito e nervoso alla sua esclamazione -altrimenti sarei ancora a vagare per la villa!- Charles sghignazza mentre li osserva bisticciare. Si sono incontrati da poco più di un’ora e già litigano come se si conoscessero da anni.  
-Erik permettimi di presentarti mia sorella…- si intromette in quello scambio di silenziosi sguardi astiosi, il giovane mutante, incontrando lo quello stupito e divertito dell’ospite che lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio.  
-C’era qualcosa che mi ricordava te…- la voce è soffusa e dalle tinte languide. Lo provoca, sorridendogli affabile mentre i loro occhi si incontrano. Charles tira nervoso le carnose labbra in un sorrisetto furbo mentre la giovane si affianca al fratello, poggiandogli la mano sulla spalla.  
-E’ tutto tuo… i ragazzi mi aspettano!- sussurra dandogli un dolce bacio sulla guancia, prima di rivolgere un fugace sguardo al bel mutante che abbassa la testa in un fasullo e riverenziale inchino. La figura della giovane scompare poco dopo, girando per un corridoio laterale, lasciandoli finalmente soli e in silenzio.  
-non è veramente mia sorella a dire la verità…- rompe il silenzio la voce del giovane di fronte a lui che lo invita a seguirlo.   
Camminare. Ancora. Perfetto.  
-in realtà è un’orfana… l’ho incontrata anni fa e da allora è rimasta sempre al mio fianco!- sussurra quasi più a se stesso che al compagno che lo osserva rapito e incuriosito. Erik alza lo sguardo da lui ad una porta aperta dall’altro che lo invita ad entrare. Muove pochi passi in avanti, guardingo e curioso come fosse un gatto selvatico a cui hanno appena offerto rifugio in una calda e accogliente casa.   
-non mi ha voluto rivelare il suo potere…- risponde iniziando ad osservare il raffinato e ricercato mobilio di quella piccola stanza, riscaldata da un fuoco acceso nel camino sulla parete di fronte a lui. Attorno a loro solo librerie imponenti e piene zeppe di libri e alle pareti quadri ,come nel resto della casa del resto. Al centro della stanza due divanetti e due poltrone, in mezzo ad esse un tavolino adibito al gioco degli scacchi.  
-è restia a parlarne… e un po’ la capisco…- è la mesta confessione del giovane che si avvicina alla grande finestra che dava sull’immenso giardino. Non ci da veramente peso a ciò che vede ma è un modo per riuscire ad iniziare un discorso serio e per trovare le parole giuste per spiegare il tutto. Ne era consapevole del fatto, che se lo avesse ancora guardato negli occhi senza esserne certo di poter sostenere il suo sguardo, avrebbe perso la sensibilità alla lingua rischiando di doversi prendere a schiaffi per poter ritornare ad avere la sensibilità ed essa. L’aria è pesante attorno a loro e percepisce l’agitazione nell’animo del compagno.   
-Parliamo di cose serie Charles!- lo richiama e costringe a girarsi verso di lui. Vuole e pretende, giustamente, risposte ai suoi innumerevoli quesiti. Con poche falcate è alle spalle del giovane , che a braccia conserte come a volersi riparare, si gira e lo affronta.  
-Certamente Erik, ma ti avviso …- sussurra con voce ferma e dura all’altro -… nessuna reazione avventata a tutto ciò che ti sto per dire…chiaro?-   
-Ci proverò…- risponde dopo attimi di silenzio. Deve stare al gioco altrimenti non avrebbe saputo nulla. Charles sapeva come tenerlo a bada e lui, che lo volesse oppure no, avrebbe dovuto sottostare alle regole.  
-E’ piuttosto complicata la situazione....-   
-Sono abituato a questo tipo di situazioni, Charles…- sbotta nervoso Erik, stufo dei suoi giri di parole continui. Lo vede sospirare pesantemente prima di iniziare a spiegare il quadro generale del momento.  
-Qualche settimana prima del nostro incontro sono stato convocato, insieme a Raven, ad una assemblea tra i dirigenti della CIA…- comincia il suo discorso ed osserva lo sguardo di Erik farsi attento e curioso – al momento non capii il perché di questa convocazione, ma il giorno della mia laurea si presenta da me una giovane agente della CIA, Moira McTaggert, la conoscerai a breve immagino. Mi chiede aiuto per una faccenda alquanto scottante e pericolosa. E’ interessata alla mia tesi riguardo alla mutazione genetica, che spero di poterti declamare tra qualche tempo… ne saresti affascinato,anche perché mi sono guadagnato con essa un 110 e lode!-   
-Interessante…- sibila con fasullo tono accattivante l’algido mutante, che glissa la piccola parentesi del giovane di fronte a lui che continua la spiegazione.  
-Insomma, al momento non ci potevo credere. Ne rimasi affascinato. Scrutai senza alcuna fatica nella sua psiche, nei suoi ricordi e rimasi a bocca aperta di fronte a ciò che vidi.- Erik osserva il blu dei suoi occhi farsi vivo ed acceso durante la spiegazione –altri mutanti, Erik! Vidi altri mutanti e percepii l’agitazione nel suo animo. Erroneamente pensavo di non poter trovare altri simili a me, a te o a Raven, così potenti e pericolosi, capaci di simili prodezze… ma mi sbagliavo!- tremava elettrizzato al ricordo di quelle immagini e di quelle scoperte, che per un attimo tremò appena prima di tornare a parlare.  
-Chi hai visto, Chalers…- è agitato Erik e Charles lo capisce.   
-Ho visto Sebastian Shaw e il suo gruppo di “guardie del corpo”, Erik! Ho visto il nostro amico in comune…- è la sintetica risposta che fa spalancare gli azzurri occhi del mutante di fronte a lui, che nervoso inizia a camminare per la stanza. Inconsciamente porta una mano nella tasca a stringere la moneta.  
Shaw. Schmidt.  
-E’ più pericoloso di quanto immaginassi…- sussurra appena Charles.  
-Oh lo so bene!- ringhia quasi a quella affermazione. La testa inizia a riempirsi di immagini sfocate ,eppure così nitide nella sua mente da fargli quasi male. Il suo sorriso, le sue parole paterne. Il male che gli ha procurato.  
-Sta architettando qualcosa di molto grosso, Erik! Qualcosa che mette in serio pericolo noi mutanti e l’intero pianeta! Manipola i più grandi capi di Stato come fossero marionette e il suo potere è… illimitato!-   
Ma il giovane telepate è conscio di non avere più la sua attenzione. Un brivido lo pervade quando capta la furia distruttiva che si impossessa di Erik, capace di poter distruggere qualunque cosa in quell’istante.  
-Noi siamo qui per combatterlo, capisci? Siamo qui per fermarlo, Erik… -  
-Siete qui a perdere tempo, Charles!- ringhia a gran voce girandosi di scatto verso il compagno, che non può che arretrare di un passo quando vede il suo sguardo alterato dalla rabbia, dal rancore e dalla vendetta che ne infetta l’animo.  
-Mentre siete qui a giocare ad utilizzare i vostri poteri lui è fuori… è li fuori quel cane!- è sempre più alta la sua voce e tremula a causa della rabbia che ne tinge il tono.   
-Erik mi avevi promesso nessuna reazione di questo tipo!- è dura e ferma la voce del telepate che regge lo sguardo furente del compagno che si avvicina con poche falcate a lui.  
-Non ti ho promesso nulla, ragazzino supponente!- sbotta acido e rancoroso , scandendo lentamente ogni parola che pronuncia. Il cuore di Charles perde battiti mentre trattiene le sue energie, si controlla ed evita di usare il suo potere su di lui. Deve farlo ragionare senza usare le sue capacità. Ci deve riuscire.   
-A cosa ti serve tutta questa rabbia! Dimmelo! Non ti serve a nulla in questo momento! Devi ragionare, Erik! Ragionare e ascoltarmi!- alza la voce più che può come a sovrastare l’assordante ringhio che gli riempie la testa. La vera natura riottosa e primitiva del mutante di fronte a lui si sta ribellando nella sua mente, sta graffiando con gli artigli le invisibili sbarre che lo tengono imprigionato. E’ furioso Erik e stringe i pugni comandando qualunque tipo di oggetto metallico attorno a lui, pronto a scagliarlo in ogni direzione pur di placare la sua ira.  
-La rabbia mi aiuta a non prenderti a pugni in faccia!- sibila a denti stretti a pochi centimetri dal volto accalorato del giovane mutante che trema per quella vicinanza e quella voce. Scivola bollente nelle sue orecchie, ovattandogli i sensi e terrorizzandolo per il forte brivido che lo pervade.   
-Lasciami finire di parlare.- laconico Charles affronta la belva che si ritrova davanti sopportando stoicamente la dolorosa emicrania che ne comporta. Pulsano le tempie e il cuore esplode nelle sue orecchie, stordendolo e annebbiandogli la vista. E’ forte Erik, più di quanto poteva immaginarsi. Si accavallano immagini, su immagini di un passato tormentato e di una vendetta che desidera spegnere. Dolore,sofferenza,angoscia… paura. Occhi d’argento pieni di lacrime mentre le torture di ogni sorta gli vengono inflitte. Sorrisi, belle parole rassicuranti e poi… l’oblio. Freddo e gelido si insinua nella sua testa l’odio che Erik prova verso Shaw. Lacrime di paura solcano sulle sue guance e le sente bagnare le sue mentre tenta in tutti i modi di riemergere da quel mare di sofferenza.  
Poi d’improvviso scompaiono quelle tremende sensazioni e la sua mente si svuota in modo preoccupante.   
Nulla più filtra nelle sua testa mentre negli occhi del mutante di fronte a lui si accende una luce strana. Paura, angoscia e ..  
-Erik…?- sussurra appena quando lo vede indietreggiare di qualche passo, i muscoli della mandibola scattano mentre la stringe con decisione e le nocche delle mani gli diventano bianche.   
-Cos’hai fatto …- sussurra a denti stretti fissandolo con sguardo attonito, indecifrabile. Il giovane non sa come rispondere a quell’affermazione, continuando ad aprire la bocca in mute parole che non paio volersi formare nella sua gola.  
-Come ti sei permesso…- respira pesante tremando appena mentre Charles si agita. Non riesce più ad entrargli nella testa e ad influire in lui sensazioni piacevoli ,nel vano tentativo di calmarlo.  
Maledizione.  
-Erik ho dovuto. – la voce è ferma anche se trema appena nell’uscire dalla sua bocca – non mi hai lasciato altra scelta…-   
Ora ad Erik gli è tutto chiaro. Come faceva a sapere il suo nome – no,non glielo aveva detto lui, se secondo le sue teorie lui collassò dopo poco il salvataggio- e del perché lui avesse legami con Shaw.  
-Piccolo bastardello..- ringhia appena socchiudendo gli occhi, facendoli divenire appena due fessure iniettate di sangue, che bastano per far crollare l’auto controllo di Charles, pronto a portarsi due dita alle tempie e bloccare qualunque suo movimento.   
Ma non è così veloce ed Erik lo precede.  
E’ fulmineo e all’inizio pare non fargli così male, fino a che non finisce a terra, guancia contro il pavimento e in bocca il sapore del sangue.   
Erik aveva colpito con inaudita forza il volto del giovane telepate, colpendo perfettamente la guancia e il naso con un potente manrovescio capace di far caracollare l’altro a terra.  
E’ terribile la sensazione di ricevere un pugno in faccia e Charles sfortunatamente, non ne aveva mai ricevuto uno in tutta la sua vita e gli pare di star per morire. Non riesce a controllare nulla, la vista gli si annebbia e la voce gli esce in un rantolo mentre tenta di rialzarsi con le sue mani. Si sente sollevare senza alcuna fatica dalle braccia di Erik che furente, lo sbatte contro una libreria procurandogli altro dolore che si fonde a quello della guancia tumefatta.  
-Ti avevo avvisato di stare lontano dalla mia testa stronzetto!- sputa la sua rabbia a pochi centimetri dal volto sanguinante del giovane trovando per assurdo ,affascinante quella visione e si stupisce dello sguardo battagliero che l’altro gli rivolge. Se pur dolorante il telepate si ostina a tenere gli occhi aperti su di lui, sfidandolo con lo sguardo furente. Il bel viso tondo è contratto per via del pugno ricevuto e un violaceo ematoma si forma velocemente sulla nivea guancia mentre il resto del viso si tinge di un rosso carminio, furente e rabbioso. Un rivolo di sangue sporca le sue carnose labbra e per qualche secondo Erik, mentre lo tiene premuto contro la libreria stringendo il colletto della sua camicia –inesorabilmente sporca di liquido ematico- si sente ammaliato e affascinato da quella visione. Testardo, caparbio e attraente persino con una guancia distrutta e il naso nelle stesse situazioni.  
-Non costringermi a farti del male Erik! Ho dovuto!- ride sprezzante il signore dei metalli mentre viene attraversato velocemente dall’ennesimo desiderio di prendere ancora a schiaffi quel bel visino ,trovando perversamente eccitante quell’idea. Altro sangue su quella pelle bianca come la neve e fatta apposta per essere macchiata dalla sua furia. Guarda intensamente quelle labbra carnose, strette in una smorfia di dolore mentre continua imperterrito il sangue a rigarle e solcarle, facendogli nascere sempre più in corpo la voglia di morderle, di fargli altro male. Se l’era meritato.   
-Hai dovuto fare cosa… farti gli affari miei senza il mio permesso?-  
-No, fermarti Erik!- ma questo non procura altro che un nuovo pugno sul suo viso, più simile ad una sberla come ad ammonire altre sue stupidaggini. La guancia brucia e Charles non può far altro che restare in bilico e lasciarsi sostenere dalle braccia del mutante che lo sostiene e lo utilizza come valvola di sfogo. Alcune ciocche di bruni capelli finisco sul suo viso, ammaliando il signore dei metalli che si ferma a guardarlo. Un ragazzino impertinente, ecco cos’era. Che meritava solo di essere preso a pugni.  
-Allora fermami Charles, perché continuerei a picchiarti fino a farti svenire!- ringhia sulla sua bocca premendosi con vigore contro di lui, schiacciandolo e procurandogli altro male alla schiena. Ride quando ancora lo intimò di non provocarlo.   
Poi tutto ad un tratto le cose cambiano. Charles chiude con forza gli occhi trovando la forza di portarsi due dita alle tempie e di agire per proteggersi dalla furia devastante del compagno.   
E’ violento e doloroso l’attacco psichico del telepate che costringe Erik a gridare dal dolore quando sente la testa letteralmente, andargli in mille pezzi. Gli pare di esplodere da un momento all’altro per l’agghiacciante sibilo che gli attraversa le tempie e pur lottando contro di esso, viene piegato al volere dell’altro mutante che riesce a controbattere la sua rabbia e a vendicarsi dei torti subiti. Si piega il signore dei metalli ,sotto i continui attacchi mentali così dolorosi da annebbiargli la vista, e costringerlo a crollare miseramente a terra, portando con se il debilitato telepate che interrompe immediatamente l’attacco.  
Finiscono uno di fianco all’altro entrambi con il fiato corto e il corpo attraversato da stilettate di dolore. Charles si porta una mano al naso togliendo il copioso sangue che non vuole fermarsi e osserva il compagno, che nel frattempo si era portato entrambe le mani alle tempie per placare i residui del colpo subito.   
-Mi dispiace … io ti avevo avvertito…- sussurra mentre riprende fiato, mettendosi seduto contro il muro alle sue spalle unico sostegno che non lo avrebbe lasciato cadere a peso morto e a faccia a terra. Erik ringhia rabbioso iniziando a tranquillizzarsi e seguire il giovane che lo osserva con sguardo contrito. Non avrebbe mai voluto attaccare un suo simile con il suo potere, ma non vi erano altre scelte, oltre quelle di riceversi altri pugni in faccia. Sarebbe stato capace di controbattere con altrettanta veemenza ma l’angoscia che gli attanagliò il petto ,non gli avrebbe permesso di muovere alcun muscolo. Erik si trascina a sedersi al fianco del telepate continuando a massaggiarsi le tempie.  
-Non male Charles… non male…- il giovane mutante lo osserva incredulo per il complimento appena ricevuto. Stravolto e con la psiche sotto sopra, era riuscito a complimentarsi con lui per la forza con cui l’aveva contrastato.  
-Pensavo mi prendessi ancora a botte per questo…- sghignazza stancamente, venendo ricambiato con un bieco sorrisetto.  
-si avrei potuto… ma non volevo rovinare il tuo bel visino!- se pur piegato in due dai dolori alla testa, riesce ad essere beffardo e provocatore riuscendo a far perdere un battito all’altro che abbassa mestamente lo sguardo. Si, sarebbe riuscito a tenergli testa fisicamente e mentalmente… ma quello sguardo sensuale proprio non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere, senza arrossire ancora di più come una pudica verginella. D’improvviso si sente afferrare con decisione il mento e voltato senza alcuna premura verso il mutante che lo scruta attentamente.  
-ti rimarrà un bel livido… ma passerà in fretta! – constata freddamente il danno causato dalla sua ira, e se ne rammarica seriamente. L’aveva davvero rovinato quel volto angelico e sensuale, ma sarebbe guarito velocemente. Il gene mutante di certo lo avrebbe aiutato a riassorbirlo. Peccato, gli piaceva davvero tanto quella macchia su quel pallore angelico.   
Charles sospira pesantemente nel ricordarsi di avere una guancia tumefatta e il naso gocciolante di sangue ,digrignando così i denti in una smorfia di dolore.  
-sono rammollito se non sopporto un pugno così leggero…- lo canzone per alleggerire la situazione, osservando l’espressione fintamente offesa, formarsi sul bel volto dell’altro di fianco a lui.  
-se vuoi te ne do ancora!-   
-pure io sai?- dice muovendo in aria le dita della mano destra, alludendo al fatto di poterlo controbattere con la stessa carta. Erik gli sorride divertito, preferendo evitare di avere ancora intrusioni poco piacevoli nella sua testa. Avrebbe di certo optato per cose ben più piacevoli…  
-immagino che… il giro turistico sia saltato…- sussurra prima di alzarsi con fatica dal pavimento, puntellandosi al muro e offrendo una mano all’altro per rialzarsi. Il telepate lo guarda dal basso verso l’alto, prima di afferrare il palmo aperto dell’altro e issarsi per mettersi su due piedi. Ma il suo corpo non reagisce bene e forti giramenti di testa , lo minacciano di un imminente svenimento.  
-Uhm, ho esagerato…- bisbiglia appena Erik nel momento stesso in cui afferra per le spalle l’altro, abbracciandolo ed evitandogli una brusca caduta. Corruga la fronte quando la folta chioma boccoluta dell’altro gli sfiora la pelle e una zaffata di gelsomino gli inebria i sensi. Come aveva fatto a non sentirlo prima?   
Annusa a pieni polmoni quel dolce profumo, ora più che mai , piacevole e conturbante. Charles si lascia sostenere dalle forti braccia del compagno, fremendo per quel contatto così intimo e piacevole da lasciarsi abbracciare con più enfasi, mentre il mento dell’altro gli sfiora la tempia sentendolo respirare il proprio profumo. E’ una sensazione strana, sensuale per certi versi. Petto contro petto, la sua schiena toccata dalle mani del mutante che lo carezza delicatamente con il proprio volto. Chiude gli occhi per un attimo il giovane telepate, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla del suo aggressore lasciandoli andare per qualche secondo, alla dolce sensazione di essere stretto contro di lui.   
-perché il gelsomino…?- domanda d’improvviso al suo orecchio, con voce calda e vellutata, provocandogli brividi per tutta la sinuosa schiena. Trattiene un singulto e deglutisce a vuoto prima di parlare e proferire parola.  
-aiuta a distendere i nervi questo profumo… - sussurra appena mentre ascolta il battito cardiaco del compagno farsi placido e tranquillo, completamente l’opposto di qualche attimo prima – e pare funzionare …-   
-quando mi sono svegliato l’ho odiato questo odore…- “ed ora lo adoro” avrebbe voluto continuare, ma si fermò appena prima di poterlo dire. Lo sente muoversi sommessamente tra le sue braccia e dopo poco, si scontra con il suo sguardo ammaliante e furbo. Conferma: un blu così non l’aveva mai visto e pensò che fossero finte quelle iridi. Due magnifici zaffiri lucenti.  
-è il mio fiore preferito…-   
-ciò non toglie il fatto che io l’abbia odiato!- ostinato a controbattere ad ogni sua battuta, Charles gli sorride allontanandosi di poco da lui.  
-ci riesco a stare in piedi, sono forte io sai?- tenta di convincere più se stesso che l’altro, intento a scrutarlo con attenzione nel caso gli crollasse ancora addosso. Cosa gradita e sperata, ma nulla, riesce davvero a stare su due piedi e sostenere il suo sguardo.  
-se mi lasci il tempo di tamponare questa emorragia ti porterò più che volentieri in giro per casa…- sghignazza per poi portarsi la manica della camicia al naso, sembrando sempre più un ragazzo che si è appena ferito e non vuole far credere di sentirsi male.  
Erik storta le labbra capendo di non poter ribattere alla cocciutaggine di quel giovane, seguendolo silenzioso per i corridoi fino alla cucina, dove afferra la prima cosa che trova dal congelatore.  
-una bisteccha… perfetto…- sussurra contrariato mentre afferra il pezzo di carne e lo posa sulla parte lesionata. Il mutante lo ascolta parlottare apparentemente da solo, ma è conscio che l’altro è dietro di lui ad ascoltarlo.  
-se ti faccio fare il giro della villa…- richiama la sua attenzione con un dolce sorriso conturbante e affascinante –riuscirai ad ascoltarmi mentre ti convinco a restare qui con noi?-  
Il Signore dei metalli ricambia l’ampio sorriso che riceve, con uno altrettanto ambiguo e sornione, sporgendosi in avanti sul bancone in legno così da avere il volto dell’altro a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
-Più che volentieri…- è la soffusa risposta che nasconde miriadi di significati e doppi sensi, che la mente del telepate catturò velocemente.  
Erik ride silenziosamente, compiaciuto per il sospiro che sfugge alle labbra arrossate di Charles, che maschera alla perfezione quel brivido di piacere che percorse la sua schiena.  
Si, certo che sarebbe rimasto. In pochi secondi la sua mente formulò una miriade di motivi ovvi per restare, ma uno in particolare li aveva sormontati tutti, accaparrandosi il primo posto nella sua lista.  
Charles.  
Prima lui … e poi il resto.

 

NdA  
Non pensavo di poter scrivere così velocemente il secondo capitolo, ma sfrutto a pieno il mio ultimo giorno di malattia per svuotare la testa sempre più affollata da questi due.  
Piccoli punti che vorrei spiegare: finalmente si spiega la OVVIA presenza del gelsomino. Nulla di strano, come vi avevo accennato nelle note del primo capitolo! Mi piace, mi rilassa e ho deciso di inserirmi nel carattere di Charles, e così farlo diventare un po’ me. Testardo e cocciuto –non di certo sensuale quanto James ..purtroppo-.   
Ho inserito questo piccolo diverbio tra i due mutanti perché, durante la visione del film, me la immaginavo. Un piccolo scontro fatto di cazzotti a parolacce in modo da far scoprire il potere telepatico del Professore e di fargli uscire il lato mascolino e forte, che nel film a volte è stato soppiantato dalla presenza di Erik. Insomma ha la grinta e la prestanza James… facciamogliela venir fuori!!  
E poi serviva anche un pochino per far invaghire Erik di X. Altro piccolo particolare molto mio, inserito nei personaggi.   
E’ inevitabile mettere un pochino del proprio carattere nella storia ;)  
E poi ho inserito la classica scena della “bistecca sull’occhio” che in alcuni film americani è presenta! E’ simpatica e divertente come cosa… e se avete letto bene… Erik pensa una battuta famosa, quando osserva gli occhi di Charles. Fatemi sapere se l’avete trovata! (è proprio una stupidaggine ma ci stava bene!)  
AH, ultima citazione –poi giuro che smetto-!! Il titolo del capitolo è preso dalla canzone del gruppo “RAMMSTEIN” che significa “Uomo contro Uomo”! Quando l’ho sentita ho pensato subito a loro :)   
Purtroppo il terzo non saprò quando trovare il tempo per iniziarlo –magari anche subito se nessuno mi interrompe-!! Quindi ai pochi, ma cari, lettori che seguono questo piccolo inizio voglio solo dire di aspettare e di avere pazienza :’) La storia c’è tutta nella mia testolina bacata, ma è il tempo che manca!  
Xoxo  
Vostra Ninfetta


	3. Gelosia, veleno per i cuori innamorati.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dal capitolo 3  
> "-e tu… non vai a dormire Erik?- ribatte alla domanda posta in precedenza dell’altro.  
> -Ho dormito per 3 giorni di fila… penso di voler tirare tardi questa notte…- è maledettamente sensuale il modo in cui, senza tante velature, gli chiede di fargli compagnia quella sera. Charles deglutisce, sorseggiando una coscpicua quantità di quell’alcool, il quale gli pare non avere nessun effetto su di lui, risultando più acqua che un anestetizzante. Poi qualcosa scatta nella sua mente, gli ingranaggi girano e il sorriso si fa più divertito sul suo bel faccino, tanto che il mutante di fronte a lui, aggrotta le sopracciglia incuriosito da quella furbesca luce.  
> -Ho qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti allora…- e con atteggiamento strafottente si alza dalla sedia, mettendosi una mano in tasca e portandosi dietro il bicchiere.  
> -Non vieni?- lo invita spudoratamente a seguirlo, divertendosi per l’ovvio fraintendimento da parte dell’altro."

III  
Gelosia, veleno per i cuori innamorati.

 

Con un gesto nervoso Hank si sistema gli occhiali ,che inesorabilmente scivolano dal suo naso. Li spinge ancora più vicino agli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre e aguzzando ormai sempre più in diminuzione in quei giorni, tanto che le parole stampate sulle pagine del libro tra le sue mani, faticava a metterle a fuoco e rischiava il è più delle volte ,di doverlo chiudere per un imminente emicrania.   
Come in quel momento, in cui storce le labbra in una smorfia di dolore. Ma non solo per colpa della sua inarrestabile miopia. Alza lo sguardo dal tomo, osservando i compagni del gruppo allenarsi per conto proprio, testando i reciproci poteri. Divertirsi tra di loro.   
Quanto li invidiava.  
Guarda Alex ,il biondo teppista che Charles aveva raccattato in una cella d'isolamento in cui lui stesso aveva chiesto di essere internato, divertirsi e fare il maschio dominante di fronte alla bella e attraente Angel ,sorridente, affabile e insopportabilmente bella. Darwin dal canto suo ,scopre i suoi denti bianchissimi che spiccano su quella pelle bruna ,picchiettando la mano sulla spalla del rossiccio Cassidy, ridacchiando insieme per le ammiccanti battutine che i due rivolsero alla brunetta. Sospira affascinato quando osserva le sottili e delicate ali di libellula della mutante, staccarsi elegantemente dalla sua pelle per spiegarsi e sbattere velocemente nell'aria, così da potersi sollevare di poco dal terreno e avere una maggiore possibilità di afferrare i due malcapitati , che se la danno a gambe levate ,ridendo come matti e divertendosi come sempre. Quanto avrebbe voluto anche lui inserirsi in quel piccolo gruppo di ragazzi, sfoderare il suo talento e poter essere quello che da sempre avrebbe voluto diventare: coraggioso.  
Sbuffa incrociando le gambe sulla panca su cui era seduto, in disparte e in silenzio, appoggiando la schiena contro la parete della piccola palestra, adibita ai loro allenamenti. In verità Hank faceva solo da spettatore ai loro giochi e al loro allenarsi sui propri poteri. Il solo osservare la sua deformità gli faceva venire i crampi allo stomaco, e la gola iniziava a seccarsi e a bruciare per la voglia di gridare e piangere disperato. Già non poteva ritenersi umano, se pur l'aspetto esteriore -tolto il difetto dei piedi prensili e la sua totale sociopatia- poteva lasciarlo credere… ma neppure avere un potere speciale come quei ragazzi, lo faceva sentire inferiore, su tutti i fronti.  
D'improvviso l'aprirsi violento della porta in metallo dell'entrata della struttura posta alla sua sinistra, spaventa il giovane mutante che sussulta dal frastuono che provoca, risvegliato bruscamente dai suoi torvi pensieri. Sbatte quando viene aperta e poi richiusa, lasciando entrare una furente e accigliata Raven che con gesti nervosi, si sfila la felpa buttandola da qualche parte in un angolo vicino alle panche. La guarda avvicinarsi con passo spedito e militaresco per poi lasciarsi andare e sedersi pesantemente di fianco a lui. Hank si concede una veloce occhiata al bel volto arrossato della compagna, perdendosi nell'ammirare quella cascata di boccoli biondi che le ricadono sulle spalle e non può far nulla, se l'occhio scivola inesorabilmente sull'abbondante scollatura che gli stessi capelli incorniciano.   
E' bella. Molto bella ,ma né è consapevole il mutante che il suo vero aspetto non è quello di una boccoluta e prosperosa adolescente.  
-chi ci siamo portati in casa!- sbotta d'un tratto, consapevole del fatto che il ragazzo di fianco a lei la stesse osservando. Hank deglutisce tentando di trovare la voce persa e soffocata dal violento imbarazzo che lo scuote, mentre con altri gesti nervosi e agitati si sistema gli occhiali.  
-ti… riferisci al mutante? ad Erik?- la voce è tremula e fatica ad uscirgli. Le sorride imbarazzato quando la ragazza si volta di scatto verso di lui, con un adorabile broncio sul bel visino.  
-si! a quel pazzo maniaco mi riferisco!- brontola portando le braccia ad incrociarsi sul petto e inconsciamente, a coprire la scollatura che strabocca da quella canottiera. Il solo ricordarsi di quegli occhi addosso le provocavano un brivido per tutta la schiena, non sapendo dire se per piacere nell'aver ricevuto un'apprezzamento al suo corpo - rude e abbastanza volgare, ma pur sempre apprezzamento- o per chissà quali altre emozioni che le frullavano nella testa.  
-è.. iroso e abbastanza prepotente ma … non penso sia una minaccia!- risponde con calma e con una sempre più calcata balbuzie, conseguenza della vicinanza con Raven. Ridacchia nervoso al pensiero dello spettacolino che aveva riservato a loro quella stessa mattina, rivelando così il suo incommensurabile potere non che ego spropositato. Eppure in parte lo capì. Il sentirsi escluso, non essere calcolato da nessuno… emozioni che condivide con quel potente essere e se disponesse di un potere così forte, non avrebbe avuto problemi a sfidare Alex o Darwin in un corpo a corpo. O chissà chi altro...   
-Non so cosa gli sia saltato per la testa a mio fratello! la sua smania di voler aiutare il prossimo e di voler dare una chance a tutti ..- sussurra arrabbiata, sfogandosi in quei pochi minuti con il giovane che la osserva attento e curioso - ho paura che porterà a qualcosa di sbagliato l'averlo portato qui con noi…- lo sguardo della giovane si fa assorto tanto che il suo potere per un breve istante si fa vivo in lei, scoprendo il colore originario delle sue iridi. Un giallo intenso screziato da lamelle di nero. Hank si morde nervoso il labbro, torturando gli angoli delle aride pagine del libro che ancora tiene in mano. Provava una sorta di paura quando Raven non riusciva a controllare il suo potere, eppure così affascinante e interessante che lo costringeva a restare a guardarla dritta negli occhi. Le aveva proposto di studiare alcune gocce del suo sangue e di poter scoprire di più, sulle sue innate potenzialità. Rimanendo sorpreso e turbato allo stesso tempo.   
-Dopo tre giorni che rimani incosciente… non penso che neppure tu avresti la forza di colloquiare con altre persone…- la bionda lo scruta con il sopracciglio alzato e con uno sguardo torvo in volto.  
-lo stai proteggendo?- ringhia all'amico che d'improvviso si ammutolisce. Non era la reale sorella di Charles, ma la stessa luce battagliera e testarda che brucia nelle sue iridi innaturali, è la stessa che aveva visto molte volte in quelle pozze blu del professore.   
-sto… solo cercando delle spiegazioni logiche per tranquillizzarti e farti capire che…- balbetta in una maniera imbarazzante e fastidiosa, e si odia in quel momento.   
D'improvviso la giovane si alza di scatto dalla panca, rivolgendo uno sguardo astioso al giovane e impacciato mutante, il quale la osserva con il volto paonazzo e congestionato. Sobbalzò spaventato quando in un batter d'occhio il vero aspetto della ragazza, compare e si svela per quello che è davvero. Una bizzarra creatura dalla pelle blu e i capelli ramati, capace di potersi trasformare in qualunque persone lei voglia.   
-calmarmi? non mi calmi se mi dai contro!- scopre i denti come una belva selvatica, una tigre pronta ad attaccare la sua magra preda, tremante e impaurita.   
-perdonami Raven… io non…- tenta di sistemare la situazione con impacciate scuse e suppliche, ma in suo - per così dire- aiuto arriva Angel che plana aggraziata e delicata al fianco della irosa mutante che ancora resta ferma ed impalata ad osservarlo negli occhi.   
-Dolcezza! Cosa succede?- è amorevole la voce della mulatta, capace di mascherare alla perfezione la preoccupazione che ne vela l'animo. Chiunque si preoccupa quando Raven perde il controllo e torna a liberarsi delle fittizie spoglie da umana, per scoprire la sua vera identità. Vuole spaventare e sentirsi forte quando è in quello stato, lo capiscono tutti. Eppure nessuno riesce a frenare la paura che provoca il vederla con quell'aspetto. Angel rivolge una veloce occhiata al volto paonazzo di Hank, iniziando a temere per la sua espressione atterrita e spaventata. Ritorna ad osservare lo sguardo iroso di Raven, scrutando in quelle iridi un sentimento strano e indecifrabile.  
-Raven?- tenta ancora di parlarle,questa volta con tono preoccupato e ansioso.   
-Ehi, il pagliaccio ha fatto arrabbiare Mystica!- la voce fastidiosa e arrogante di Alex arriva alle orecchie di Hank, che avvampa in pochi secondi e se non avesse avuto la morsa dell'imbarazzo a frenarlo, gli avrebbe risposto a tono e si sarebbe vendicato di tutte quelle stupide battute e dell'appellativo che gli aveva dato quel teppistello. Ma in quel momento lo sguardo animalesco della mutante di fronte a lui, è molto più terrificante e pericoloso della lingua acida del biondino.  
-Ci manchi solo tu in questo momento, stupido idiota!- ringhia furiosa, girandosi con decisione verso il nuovo arrivato, il quale arresta la sua camminata e sgrana gli occhi nel sentire il ringhio che esce dalla sua gola.   
-Ma che le prende! Insomma qualcuno dica qualcosa!- è l’appello di Cassidy che si affianca ad Angel e osserva spaurito e agitato Hank, in cerca di risposte.   
-Nulla! Io non ho fatto nulla perché mi guardi così?- balbetta nervoso il ragazzo che sente sempre di più il volto colorirsi di un rosso carminio e il cuore battere sempre più forte nel suo petto. La situazione stava degenerando e nessuno sapeva cosa avesse causato quell’improvvisa rabbia nell’animo della irosa mutante.  
-Tu non hai fatto nulla?- il tono di voce sempre più alto e tremulo per colpa di una imminente crisi di pianto. Trema il corpo di Raven che stringe le mani in due pugni serrati e assottiglia lo sguardo – se darmi contro e farmi sentire una stupida non è far nulla,allora ,si,certamente, non hai fatto nulla! Ma si da il caso, che tu abbia tentato in tutti i modi di proteggere quel pazzo che mio fratello si è tirato in casa dandomi della sciocca ragazzina!!- con furia parla rivolta al mutante , atterrito e sconvolto dalle accuse appena ricevute, che si fa sempre più piccolo e se avesse potuto, avrebbe aderito completamente alla parete su cui si schiaccia, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire alle grida che gli riempiono la testa.  
-Chi? Cosa… ma…- tenta proferire parola l’accusato ma si ritrova con la gola secca e la lingua impastata dalla paura e dalla surreale situazione in cui si era incastrato senza volerlo. Il suo vano tentativo di tranquillizzare l’amica sembrava invece, aver scatenato qualcosa che il giovane mutante, non riusciva a decifrare negli occhi d’orati della bestia che ora si ritrovava davanti.  
Trema quando osserva Raven scostare in malo modo la mano di Alex, quando questo cerca di avvicinarsi a lei e afferrarle una spalla. Lo scansa con una forza tale che se non avesse avuto abbastanza equilibrio, il biondino sarebbe caduto a terra.   
-Raven calmati!- ma anche l’arrivo di Darwin non ha nessun effetto sulla giovane che cerca chiaramente lo scontro, rabbiosa e desiderosa di sfogare su qualcuno il nervoso che l’assale.   
-Ti ho detto di toccarmi?- sbraita contro Alex, neppure calcolando l’arrivo del moretto che si scosta, lasciandola passare ed avvicinare al suo nuovo avversario.  
\- ma insomma Hank mi vuoi spiegare cos’è successo?- chiede all’armata Angel sfoderando ancora le delicate ali di libellula, pronta ad attaccare – se pur a malincuore- la sua amica per proteggere l’altro, in visibile pericolo.  
-E’ arrivata già infuriata! Parlava del nuovo arrivato, era agitata… insomma io ho solo cercato di calmarla, non so cosa le sia preso!- balbetta spaventato il mutante mentre osserva attonito il biondo teppistello, cadere miseramente per colpa di un violento pugno che la adirata ragazza sferra con violenza, forse come risposta ad una frase dell’altro, che si porta una mano sullo zigomo e tenta di rimettersi in piedi.  
\- santo Dio!- sussurra incredulo il rossiccio, mentre si agita e si prepara allo scontro quando osserva Raven prendere le sembianze di Alex. L’aria si fa agitata ed elettrica tra i giovani, consapevoli loro malgrado delle potenzialità della mutante. Non solo capace di assumere l’identità di un’altra persona ma anche di appropriarsi dei poteri che l’avversario possiede. Come in quel caso, in cui senza aspettare un secondo di più la giovane sferra l’attacco all’atterrito Alex. Schiva con un salto una rossastra lamina di energia, che colpisce una parete lontana da loro, lasciando dietro di se squarci nel pavimento e strisce di fuoco.  
-Maledizione!!- sbotta Alex mentre si prepara a sferrare il contro attacco -state lontani!! Non avvicinatevi!!- grida ai compagni di stare al loro posto, di non avvicinarsi a quel pericoloso e furioso scontro. Spaventati e sbigottiti i giovani mutanti restano fermi e immobili, non sapendo come agire.  
-Il professore!! – Cassidy afferra d’improvviso la spalla di Hank, scrollandolo con energia ,risvegliando così lo spaventato amico che lo osserva con sguardo terrorizzato –Hank corri dal professore!! Digli di venire qui immediatamente!!-  
Annuisce con un gesto secco della testa, dando una fugace occhiata alla palestra, in cui lingue di fuoco segnano pareti e il cemento del soffitto, prima di correre il più veloce possibile alla ricerca di Charles, unico in grado di fermare la furia della sorellastra.  
Almeno era quello che tutti loro speravano potesse accadere.  
_*_*_*_

 

-Davvero, non so come tu abbia potuto vivere in questo posto…- sussurra con voce dura e severa Erik, mentre incorcia le braccia sul torace muscoloso e alza lo sguardo per osservare meglio la splendida villa in cui era finito. Ridacchia il telepate al suo fianco, portandosi le mani in tasca continuando a camminare lentamente per i verdi prati della proprietà che cricondavano l’immensa abitazione, ormai unico posto sicuro per loro mutanti.   
-avanti Erik… è una casa leggermente più grande delle altre con tanto verde attorno…- ammette di essere leggermente imbarazzato di fronte all’espressione stupita del compagno, che lo guarda con aria attonita, le labbra socchiuse e tirate in uno sghembo sorrisetto. Affascinante e conturbante sorrisetto, aggiunse mentalmente Charles, distogliendo velocemente lo sguardo da quel perfetto volto, tornando ad interessarsi di particolari che impreziosivano la facciata della casa.   
In quelle ore in cui era rimasto al fianco del nuovo arrivato, si sentì molte volte agitato e nervoso. Il più delle volte si ritrovava ad osservarlo di nascosto, seguendo il profilo del suo perfetto viso, perdendo per qualche attimo la cognizione del tempo e il rischio di invadere senza volerlo la sua psiche, era molto alto. Ma di certo non aveva intenzione di ricevere un nuovo livido sullo zigomo. Il primo bastava e avanzava, ancora pulsante sulla guancia e violaceo attorno all’occhio. Eppure la voglia di conoscere il passato di quel tormentato mutante lo attraeva quasi quanto quella bocca sottile, capace di nascondere un sorriso micidiale, assomigliante sempre più ad un ghigno animalesco, o quelle iridi del colore del metallo, oscure calamite capaci di intrappolarlo in invisibili spire e trascinarlo in una dimensione lontana da tutto, lasciandosi avvicinare alla oscura aura che aleggia attorno a lui.  
-io non mi vergognerei di possedere una tale ricchezza, Charles…- la soffusa e languida voce di Erik lo riporta alla realtà, anche se difficile da capire quale sia tra le due il sogno in cui si voleva rinchiudere. Il telepate sente le guancie imporporarsi e la sua lingua impastarsi di fronte allo sguardo che l’altro gli rivolse.   
\- ho tristi ricordi riguardo a questa ricchezza…- sussurra appena spostando gli occhi oltre la spalla del compagno che lo aveva affiancato e lo punzecchiava come un diavolo fa con un’anima dannata.  
-tristi ricordi? Sono curioso di saperli… - infimo sevizia con sguardi ammalianti la sua preda che per qualche attimo pare essersi ammutolita di fronte a lui, per poi stupirlo e sorridergli dolcemente come se nulla fosse.  
-più avanti amico mio..- è furba la luce che guizza nelle sue iridi di un blu acceso e pare agli occhi di Erik, così irreale e innaturale tale bellezza. Si sentì ripetitovo il mutante, visto che in quell’arco di tempo, si era spesso soffermato ad analizzare il colore che ne tingeva gli occhi ritrovandosi quasi sempre spiazzato da quella tinta.   
-continuiamo?- Erik alza il sopracciglio di fronte alla affermazione del telepate al suo fianco, il quale lo invita a seguirlo allungando una mano in avanti come a mostrargli il percorso.   
E’ visibilmente stupito. Avevano girato per un’ora abbondante, percorrendo il bosco che attorniava la villa, girandola accuratamente e… ancora non avevano finito?  
-no, in realtà ti ho fatto vedere solo una piccola parte… abbiamo ancora tutto l’interno e …- ma si interrompe quando si accorge di star rispondendo ad una domanda che frullava in testa all’altro e che non aveva pronunciato veramente. Ma solo pensato…  
-ah… io…- si preoccupa quando osserva l’assottiglirsi dello sguardo di Erik, affilato quanto la lama di un pugnale e un verso simile ad un basso ringhio uscire dalla sua gola.  
-affascinante la tua testardaggine…- sibila a denti stretti, mentre sente ancora la presenza del telepate nella sua testa. Aleggia delicato e non tenta di farsi strada nella sua memoria, consapevole del fatto di poter rischiare ben altro che la sua salute mentale. Charles trattiene il fiato quando in risposta riceve un tirato sorriso, divertito quasi, da parte del compagno aspettandosi chissà quali altre mosse. Tutto ma non quel gesto.  
-in verità non… faccio apposta…- è la mesta risposta del giovane che ancora si sente pervaso dall’angoscia e da una tremenda sensazione di inadeguatezza di fronte a quella meraviglia di creatura. Era davvero possibile che un solo essere vivente potesse possedere tale bellezza e gestirla a proprio piacimento,usandola come arma a doppio taglio?  
La conferma l’aveva di fronte, fin troppo divertita dalla sua reazione da ridere di gusto quando il telepate si accorge di aver socchiuso la bocca e assunto una espressione leggermente inebetita.   
-dovresti guardarti…- sghignazza mentre un adorabile broncio increspa le carnose labbra del giovane professore, costringendolo così a trattenersi dall’avventarsi su di esse e morderle fino a farle diventare di un rosso intenso. Erano deliziose e spudoratamente indecenti, quanto il resto di quel viso angelico, magnifico con quel livido che ne macchia il pallore rosaceo. Simile ad una delicata creatura, lo invoglia ad irretire l’animo gentile, che in verità dovette ammettere,nasconde ben altro che sguardi dolci e sorrisi amichevoli. Charles era una bestia furente quanto lui, lo sentiva a pelle. E più infastidiva la belva dormiente, più erano alte le probabilità di poterne ammirare la maestosità.  
-quindi non sai propriamente utilizzare al massimo i tuoi poteri, controllandoli alla perfezione come hai millantato questa mattina…- strafottente il mutante porta le braccia ad incrociarsi ancora sul petto, piantandosi di fronte a lui ,con gambe leggermente aperte e postura rigida e ferma. Charles alza un sopracciglio, non comprendendo a pieno le sue intenzioni.  
Voleva istigarlo, o cos’altro…? Anche se in quel caso stava riuscendo più a renderlo impacciato e goffo.  
-io… non ho detto questo!- come un bambino fa i capricci, il telepate tenta in tutti i modi di sviare il problema, negando la chiara evidenza. Aveva fatto lo sbruffone con il mutante sbagliato a quanto risultava.  
-Oh, si che l’hai fatto! Hai detto che non siamo uguali io e te… perché tu…- enfatizza l’accusa portando il suo indice a puntarsi sul petto dell’altro fermo e impalato di fronte a lui, che resiste e sostiene lo sguardo accattivante che gli rivolge – sai controllare a pieno i tuoi poteri…- conclude tirando le labbra in un divertito sorriso, provocando strani brividi per la schiena di Charles che tenta di ritrovare le parole perse.  
-sei un osso duro a quanto pare…- sbotta in un chiaro segno d’arresa, ricambiando lo sguardo divertito con uno altrettanto spavaldo e coraggioso.  
Non sai neppure quanto… è spiazzante la languida esclamazione che soffusa scivola nella sua testa. Strabuzza gli occhi Charles, sbigttito per quella mirabolante intrusione, ritrovandosi ancora una volta con la bocca aperta e l’espressione stupefatta dipinta sul volto.  
-nessuno era mai…- balbetta esterefatto per quella intrusione sentendosi in un primo momento preso in giro, visto che a lui era completamente vietato l’ingresso nella mente dell’altro, il quale a quanto parve poteva averne accesso liberamente. In un secondo istante pensò che nessuno prima d’ora era riuscito a comunicare con lui telepaticamente. Forse Raven, ma non lo seppe davvero confermare a se stesso…  
Infine si stupì della piacevole sensazione della sua intrusione, pari solo a quelladi dolce carezza sul viso o di un bacio a fior di labbra…  
Gli occhi di Erik si riempiono di vittoria e gongola di fronte allo spiazzato giovane che non riesce a concludere la frase.  
-non sei poi così tanto capace di proteggere la tua testolina..- si morde il labbro inferiore nel vedere arrossire violentemente il bel viso del compagno che tossicchia infastidito per quella piccata considerazione.   
Si ammutoliscono entrambi, finiti come sempre in una inesorabile situazione di mutismo. Imbarazzante situazione di mutismo.   
Charles giurò a se stesso, che se non avesse contato fino a 10, o ben oltre, avrebbe alzato gli occhi e si sarebbe incatato ancora a scrutare ed analizzare il suo volto, scommettendo ciecamente di potervi trovare un irriverente sorriso a deformare i suoi perfetti lineamenti.  
D’improvviso però qualcosa arrivò in suo aiuto, perché quando contò fino a 9, il rumore lontano di ghiaia smossa gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Erik si voltò assieme a lui, in direzione di una mustang laccata di nero e tirata a lucido, che si fermò a pochi metri da loro, nel piazzale di fronte all’entrata della villa.   
Qualcuno lassù lo stava osservando, se aveva deciso di mandargli in aiuto la sua giovane collaboratrice.  
-Bene, volevo giusto presentartela..!- il telepate con passo svelto e accigliato, supera il compagno ancora fermo dov’era, per avvicinarsi alla bella ragazza, la quale con eleganza scende dall’auto e gli sorride affabile.   
Storce il perfetto naso nel sentire una fastidiosa sensazione di malessere, nascergli con vigore nel petto. No, qualcosa non andava per il verso giusto.   
-Moira ti stavo aspettando!- rivolge un dolce e amorevole sorriso alla giovane dai lunghi capelli castani e il viso giovanile e privo di imperfezioni. Gli sorride gioiosa nel vederlo arrivare, per poi soffocare uno stridulo gemito alla vista del suo volto ferito.  
-Charles… ma!- la voce della ragazza si ferma e lo sguardo si fa agitato e apprensivo, tanto che si porta una mano a coprire la bocca spalancata per la visione del livido violaceo che campeggiava sulla sua pelle diafana – il volto! Che ti è successo!!- si avvicina con fare apprensivo alla figura del mutante il quale le sorride imbarazzato, tentando di tranquillizzare l’agitata ospite.  
-nulla di grave! Penso sempre di essere ancora in grado di poter affrontare i ragazzi, che mi dimentico di non avere abbastanza massa muscolare per controbattere!- mente spudoratamente, consapevole del fatto di poter benissimo sferrare pugni o ancora meglio, attacchi telepatici a discapito di malcapitati mutanti capaci di controllare metalli e simili.  
Moira non ne è convinta completamente della spiegazione dell’amico, ma non vuole risultare fin troppo amorevole nei suoi confronti. Non poteva negare di trovare attraente Charles, con quell’aria da furbo adolescente e i modi di fare di un uomo navigato ed esperto. Quando l’aveva incontrato in quel bar universitario, con in corpo abbastanza birra da non poter sostenere una conversazione, l’aveva stupita quando senza molti giri di parole, era riuscito a capire il suo problema, e con un affabile sorrisetto aveva accettato di entrare in quella storia, affamato di curiosità e voglia di scoprire nuove persone come lui.  
Erik osserva i due chiacchierare amabilmente, avvicinandosi a loro e reprimendo quella fastidiosa morsa alla bocca dello stomaco, che lo costringe a stortare le labbra e mordersi la lingua. E’ fastidioso il battere agitato del suo cuore nell’osservare i due colloquiare, come se lui non esistesse, e soprattutto, erano insopportabili le risatine che quella donna liberava, ogni singola parola che il telepate le rivolgeva.  
Gelosia.  
Pura e semplice gelosia, forse, nel non essere lui al centro dell’attenzione. Voleva solo per lui quei meravigliosi occhi e quel sorriso seducente, talmente egoista da odiare quella femmina per godere di quella visione.  
Affianca in poco tempo il mutante, al centro dei suoi furiosi pensieri, scambiando un fugace sguardo alla ragazza che distoglie lo sguardo dal bel telepate per incontrare il suo, freddo e distaccato.  
-Oh… Erik…- sussurra in visibile imbarazzo quando le glaciali iridi dell’altro si fermano su di lei, curiose e enigmatiche, affascinanti quanto gli occhi di un felino affamato. Alza un sopracciglio, girandosi di poco verso Charles.  
-Bene, qui tutti mi conoscono ma io non so nulla di nessuno!- sibila a denti stretti con tono acido e nervoso, ricevendo in risposta un sorriso alquanto irritante e indisponente. Glielo avrebbe tolto ben presto quello sfacciato ghigno.  
-Erik, lei è Moira! Agente della CIA e presente la notte del tuo salvataggio…!- spiega con voce calma e ferma il professore, notando sempre di più lo sguardo di Erik, spazientirsi e diventare irritato e nervoso.  
-Io… sono contenta di conoscerti…- tenta l’approccio amichevole la giovane, alzando la mano verso di lui. Il mutate abbassa lo sguardo con aria schifata verso quelle affusolate dita che lo invitavano a farsi stringere dalle proprie, per poi tornare a guardarla in volto, sul viso una espressione indecifrabile.  
-sei umana Moira?- domanda con tono asettico. La donna sbatte qualche volta le palpebre, spiazzata da quella domanda. Annuisce debolmente con la testa, mentre sente il cuore fermarsi nel suo petto quando un solo e micidiale sguardo da parte dell’altro ,riesce a fermarle il cuore per qualche attimo.   
Si sente pervadere da uno strano brivido infastidito Erik. Aveva sentito nell’aria un odore strano e fastidioso…  
-Lei sa molte cose che potrebbero interessarti…- si aggiudica l’attenzione del compagno il telepate, accennando senza addentrarsi nei particolari, al perché lui si trovasse li.   
-Non cambia molto che mi dia fastidio… il fatto che tu…- il tono di voce è rabbioso e acido, e lo sguardo che rivolge alla ragazza avrebbe potuto uccidere se fosse stata un’arma – non sia come noi…-   
La giovane strabuzza gli occhi a quella affermazione, sentendsoi letteralmente sprofondare in una buia e profonda fossa oscura.   
Erik!.. ammonisce mentalmente il compagno, con voce greve e accusatoria, infischiandosene del fatto di essere entrato nella sua testa e di star rischiando molto. Il mutante si gira verso il telepate con aria di sfida, sostiene quel blu intenso che brucia irritato di fronte al suo sconvegnevole comportamento. Gli sorride divertito e non si spaventa del vano tentativo dell’altro, di ammonirlo con un semplice sguardo.  
-ti sopporto solo perché conosci alcune cose su un nostro amico in comune… Moira…- rivolge la parola alla giovane di fronte a lui, ancora sbigottita e impaurita per il comportamento del nuovo arrivato, dubitando di aver davvero fatto bene a tirarlo fuori dall’acqua e portarlo con loro quella notte. E nulla le tolse dalla testa che quell’orrendo livido che deturpa il bel viso del professore, glielo avesse dato quel pazzo furioso, forse in un momento di follia o di ira incontrollata. Gli sguardi che si scambiano in un silenzios religioso, i due mutanti, insospettiscono Moira, ipotiozzando che il giovane telepate stesse in quel momento, ammonendo il compagno che aveva invece tutta l’aria di uno che se la stava ridendo di gusto.  
-direi che possiamo entrare in casa! Parlare in giardino di cose particolarmente delicate, non mi pare il caso… - parla con voce dura, rivolgendo esclusivamente lo sguardo a Erik, che in tutta risposta gli dona un beffardo sorrisetto di sfida, più che irritante.   
Moira sorride imbarazzata al dolce sguardo che Charles le rivolge poi, scusandosi mentalmente del comportaento dell’altro. La giovane si lascia stringere la mano da quella del mutante che l’accompagna a seguirla all’interno della casa.  
-Sei agitata… qualcosa non va vero?- domanda poi il telepate, consapevole del fatto di poter chicchierare brevemente solo con la donna, vista l’immobilità di Erik il quale rimane a debita distanza da loro due, osservandoli in silenzio.  
La giovane umana rivolge uno sguardo apprensivo al professore, il quale le stringe la mano come per riflesso a quella muta risposta.  
-Si… sono successe alcune cose strane in questi ultimi giorni …- sussurra appena con voce preoccupata. Charles aggrotta le fini sopracciglia salendo insieme a lei la piccola scalinata, per poi fermarsi di fronte alla porta d’ingresso.  
Il telepate sposta di poco lo sguardo dal volto della giovane verso la sagoma del compagno che si avvicinò in poco tempo a loro due, forse sentendo il loro argomento di conversazione. Sentì un brivido gelido attraversargli la schiena quando Erik gli fu a poca distanza, l’agitazione che pervadeva il suo corpo non gli fu difficile da percepire. Poi rivolse ancora la sua attenzione verso Moira rimanendo per qualche secondo in silenzio, pensieroso sulla frase appena detta dall’agente.   
Apre la porta della casa lasciando entrare la donna, per poi seguirla sentendo costantemente la silenziosa presenza del mutante alle sue spalle. Camminano in direzione della bibblioteca, luogo sicuro e adatto per questo genere di conversazione, quando la curiosità del giovane telepate fu troppa per resistere ancora.  
-Perché non ho ricevuto nulla a riguardo?- più che una vera domanda risulta una stupita affermazione. Ogni singola notizia, spostamento da parte del loro nemico in comune, gli veniva riportata nel giro di poche ore dall’avvenuta scoperta. Se questi fatti risultavano davvero così importanti, perché non gli fu detto nulla?  
-Perché tecnicamente, nulla è successo!…- è la mesta risposta della giovane che fa arrestare i due al suo fianco.   
-come?- sbotta confuso Charles, osservando lo sguardo di rammarico da parte della giovane e ascoltando poi un basso ringhio fuggire dalla gola del nuovo arrivato, al fianco del telepate il quale gli rivolse una fugace occhiata.   
-E’ scomparso da tutto, si è nascosto da qualche parte e temiamo il peggio…- dice con voce ferma e risoluta ,se pur il battere veloce del suo cuore la fa tremare debolmente.   
-complimenti! – sbotta acido e rabbioso Erik, poggiando le mani sui fianchi e osservando con astio la giovane la quale viene affiancata da Charlers, pronto a discutere nuovamente con lui. Nel giro di poche ore era riuscito a vederlo arrabbiato ben due volte, e la seconda non gli era piaciuta affatto.  
-a chi ti sei rivolto Charles? Ad un gruppo di buffoni?-   
-modera le parole Erik! Non costringermi a farlo di nuovo!- stupisce il tono di sfida con cui si rivolge a lui, smorzandogli per qualche attimo il respiro. L’idea di provare ancora quel lancinante dolore alla psiche non lo intrigava più di tanto.   
-solo perché me lo chiedi gentilmente…!- è furente e irritante il sorriso che gli rivolge e Charles riflette sul fatto che se Moira non fosse stata presente al loro piccolo battibecco, lo avrebbe colpito in pieno volto, uno schiaffo a dita aperte su quel viso meraviglioso.   
-possiamo andare in bibblioteca a discutere come persone civili?- nervoso e accigliato il giovane professore precede entrambi, sconcertato e agitato da questa scoperta. Gli parve strano che in quei giorni nulla gli fosse stato detto sugli spostamenti di Shaw. Qualcosa non andava.   
D’improvviso un altro brivido gli scuote il corpo quando la sua mente per uno strano e assurdo motivo, ricollega quella notizia all’arrivo di Erik nella sua casa. Si morde il labbro inferiore fin troppo forte, tanto che si procura una piccola ferita a cui non da molto peso.  
No, impossibile. Assurdo.   
Scuote debolmente la testa, liberando la mente da quella folle idea. Era stanco, doveva ametterlo e la sua mente iniziava ad avere dei riscontri negativi.  
La sua camminata però, viene d’un tratto arrestata da una voce, un lontano richiamo, il suo nome pronunciato con paura e agitazione.  
-Hank…?- sussurra appena quando scorge di fronte a se la figura del giovane mutante, il fiato corto e il viso arrossato da una furiosa corsa.  
-Professore!! Professore la prego venga!!- la voce è rotta e spezzata dalla stanchezza tanto che si porta una mano al petto ,nel sentire i polmoni trafitti da lame di aria bollente. Charles si avvicina con passo affrettato alla figura del ragazzo, seguito da Erik e Moira.  
-Calmo, respira e dimmi tutto!!- è preoccupato il professore. Stava succedendo qualcosa e lo sentiva dai tremori che gli scuotevano le spalle, quando sfiorò appena il volto del ragazzo di fronte a lui, poggiano le dita sulle sue tempie.  
-Non so cosa sia successo… ma … Raven…- Hank balbetta terrorizzato e Charles non può far altro che trattenere il respiro.  
Gli bastò ascoltare il nome di sua sorella per capire tutto.  
Maledizione.  
-Mio Dio…- sussurra in preda al panico, sperando con tutto se stesso di star sbagliando –Dov’è!! Hank dimmi dov’è!!-  
-in palestra… sono tutti li… professore io non so davvero cosa le sia successo…- è disperato il tono di voce del mutante il quale viene afferrato per le spalle dal telepate, lo sguardo fisso nel suo.  
-No, no, no,non ancora!!- ripete a voce alta e poi nella sua testa, prima di chiudere gli occhi e correre veloce verso l’entrata della palestra. Non ascolta Moira che lo chiama con voce agitata e lo segue di corsa. Non ascolta l’imprecazione che sfugge ad Erik, il quale li segue affiancato da Hank. Charles corre senza avere paura di cadere dalle scale che danno verso lo scantinato, perde il fiato fino ad arrestarsi d’improvviso quando a pochi metri dall’entrata in metallo della palestra, osserva il giovane Darwin, scaraventato contro la parete in mattoni, fracassandola e atterrare ai suoi piedi.  
-Maledizione!!- grida inginocchiandosi al fianco del ragazzo, il quale gli parve aver assunto la consistenza di una roccia o qualcosa di simile ad un materiale resistente, che gli permise di non ferirsi dopo quella rovinosa caduta.  
-Professore!! Grazie a Dio è arrivato!!- Cassidy sbuca dallo squarcio della parete in visibile stato confusionale e pervaso da violenti tremori.  
-La prego cerchi di fermarla!! E’una furia impazzita!- il telepate alza gli occhi verso il rossiccio che lo aiuta a sollevare il giovane mutaforma.   
-Voi state qui! Mi occupo io di questa situazione!- mente spudoratamente ai ragazzi, nascondendo il tremore che lo percuote. Si fa coraggio e si avvicina al buco della parete ,rabbrividendo nel vedere il disastro combinato dalla sorella. Intuisce che stia combattendo contro Alex, perché solo con lui aveva intravisto tali danni e la palestra ridotta in quello stato. Scansa delle lingue di fuoco che bruciano furiose a terra in una netta linea che si interseca con altre. Plana al suo fianco Angel scossa da quello spettacolo agghiacciante.  
-abbiamo cercato di calmarla ma è impossibile!!- tossisce per il fumo che le entra nei polmoni, la bella mutante prima di essere aiutata a fuggire da quell’inferno e portata in salvo insieme ai suoi compagni.  
-Raven!!- grida con furia il telepate facendosi avanti in quella devastazione, osservando le ultime due figure che lottano a pochi metri da lui –Per l’amor di Dio, fermati!!- urla in direzione della sorella la quale si ferma, dandogli le spalle, con il pugno arrestato a mezz’aria pronto a colpire di nuovo il giovane biondino, che ringraziò mentalmente il professore per essere riuscito a fermarla.   
-Raven adesso ti volti verso di me e torni ad essere te stessa… va bene?- con voce calma si avvicina a lei, la quale si volta ancora con le sembianze di Alex. Lo sguardo alterato dalla rabbia si addolcisce d’improvviso quando vede avvicinarsi a lei il fratello maggiore.   
-Charles la tua faccia…- la voce femminile della ragazza stona con le sue fattezze. Strabuzza gli occhi la giovane, mentre in un batter d’occhio ritorna alle sue sembianze mutanti, restando fissa sul viso del telepate ormai a pochi passi da lei.  
-Charles cosa ti è successo…- sussurra sfiorando la sua guancia, prima di lasciarsi afferrare il polso dalla mano dell’altro che la guarda con fare apprensivo e serio.  
-Cosa è successo a te piuttosto…- con tono severo rimprovera la giovane mutante che si sente colpita da un violento imbarazzo, e come se si fosse risvegliata da un profondo sonno, osserva i danni da lei procurati alla struttura per poi dare una fugace occhiata ad Alex, ancora a terra e con il volto ferito.  
-Io…- balbetta in preda al panico lasciandosi abbracciare poco dopo dal giovane fratellastro, che le bacia amorevolmente la tempia, carezzandole i capelli e influendo lentamente sul suo stato d’animo.  
Erik si fa avanti, supera i giovani mutanti, che ancora terrorizzati restano stretti in un piccolo gruppetto, affiancati da Moira muta osservatrice di quello spettacolo. L’algido mutante osserva estasiato la distruzione che la giovane sorella del professore era riuscita a procurare a quell stanza e rimane piacevolmente sorpreso nell’osservarla nella sua meravigliosa natura.   
-te l’ha fatto lui vero? Il livido sul tuo viso…- sente sussurrare dalla giovane quella frase, rivolta al suo compagno che ancora la stringe tra le braccia. Lo sguardo furente che gli rivolge è favoloso per Erik ,il quale si sente trafitto da quelle iridi color dell’oro, potenti e micidiali quanto il suo potere.  
-Si, ma credimi l’ha vista brutta anche lui!- è la risposta di Charles, sussurrata con voce dolce mentre continuano le sue carezze sulla testa della sorella tra le sue braccia.  
Le sorride maligno quando ancora i loro sguardi si incontrano, per nulla impaurito dal furente ringhio che le sfugge dalle labbra bluastre. Affascinante creatura, meravigliosa quanto il fratello.   
-Mi dispiace davvero … non volevo… è successo…- tenta di scusarsi sciogliendosi dal rincuorante abbraccio che la teneva stretta ,mentre osserva il distrastro attorno a loro.  
-Non hai fatto del male a nessuno… tranquilla Raven…- sussurra Charles sfiorandole la tonda guancia, tentando di placare quella dura e tenace morsa di angoscia e rabbia che ancora la pervade. In silenzio la sorella si stacca definitivamente da lui, lo sguardo fermo e immobile rivolto alle sue spalle. Si gira lentamente il telepate osservando la figura di Erik ferma dietro di lui, sul viso un diveritto e ammaliante sorrisetto… non rivolto a lui, questa volta. Sente l’aria farsi elettrica e pesante tra loro tre, la tensione salire alle stelle quando Raven si scosta da lui e con passo veloce lo supera per affiancare per pochi secondi il mutante, con cui ha un lento e intenso scambio di sguardi: rabbioso lei, sensuale lui.  
Una morsa dolorosa stringe il suo cuore nell’osservare quella intima scenetta tra sua sorella e il nuovo arrivato, invidiando quel gioco di silenziosi scambi di battute, volendo in tutti i modi infrangere quegli attimi.  
Scrolla con un gesto secco del collo, la testa, svuotandola da quegli scuri pensieri. Raven si allontana definitivamente da loro due incamminandosi con passo spedito verso gli altri ragazzi ,i quali si scansano per farla passare, osservandola con la paura negli occhi.  
-energie sprecate quelle che utilizza tua sorella per tramutarsi in umana…- sibila con voce languida Erik, rivolgendo un ammaliante e divertito sguardo al compagno che gli si avvicina , in volto una torva espressione la quale e non passa per nulla inosservato al mutante.   
-è perfetta già così… cosa vuole ricercare in quelle fittizie spoglie…- conclude la sua considerazione punzecchiando il compagno in visibile disagio. Cosa gli voleva nascondere, come mai quell’atteggiamento? Gelosia,forse, si domanda Erik prima di sorridergli ancora quando non riceve nulla in risposta.   
-meglio uscire da qui…- susurra Charles ,aiutando Alex a rialzarsi da terra -Perdonala Alex.. è nervosa mia sorella… non so cosa le sia preso…-   
-oh… io credo di saperlo…- sussurra infimo alle sue spalle l’algido mutante, prima di allontanarsi da lui con le mani in tasca e un sorriso divertito stampato in volto. Non c’è nulla di più pericolo di una donna arrabbiata, pensa sovrappensiero mentre osserva Moira correre in direzione del telepate, conscio di avere ancora quelle iridi blu addosso.  
Interessante scoperta. Assolutamente.

_*_*_*_

 

Charles si passa una mano tra i capelli, sistemandoli e spostandoli dalla fronte sudata. Si siede sulla comoda poltroncina della bibblioteca sorseggiando il suo secondo whisky della mattinata. Il primo a qualche ora di distanza, l’aveva bevuto a più sorseggiate, gustando il sapore forte e deciso di quella bevanda alcolica. Ma questo lo buttò giù, con un solo colpo di polso, la testa reclinata all’indietro e la gola in fiamme.  
-Mio Dio Charles calmati o ti strozzi!- Moira lo guarda tracannarsi quel bicchiere pieno d’alcool e strabuzza gli occhi quando lo beve in un solo colpo, le palpebre chiuse e la bocca stretta in una smorfia di dolore.  
-Ho bevuto di peggio mia cara! Non ti ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati?- le sorride mesto nel ricordare il loro primo incontro, in quel tugurio di bar universitario. L’aveva stupita con le sue capacità di poter reggere ben più che quel misero bicchiere d’alcool.  
-Mi ricordo… eri così affascinante con tutta quella birra in corpo…- sussurra la ragazza, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore per essersi lasciata sfuggire quella affermazione. Il telepate alza un sopracciglio, tirando in un sorrisetto sghembo le sue rosee labbra, assumendo quell’espressione da furbo ragazzino che la conquistò qualche settimana prima.  
-Lo sono anche da sobrio… forse anche meglio…- come avesse trovato quella voglia di scherzare e provocare la donna seduta al suo fianco, gli parve un mistero. Quella mattinata gli pareva non finire più, infinita e ricca di colpi di scena. Per primo il risveglio inaspettato di Erik, lo scontro con quest’ultimo e la violenta esplosione di rabbia della sorella. Ed ora Moira con quella assurda notizia.   
-Allora dimmi… parlami di questa novità riguardo a Shaw!- riporta la conversazione al punto focale della presenza della giovane in casa sua.   
-E’ scomparso qualche giorno fa. Penso tre per l’esattezza… d’improvviso lasciandoci tutti spiazzati!- parla con calma l’umana, non notando il tremore che scuote il corpo del giovane telepate. Tre giorni prima. Qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto. Assolutamente no.  
-Ho voluto parlartene personalmente, visto che il mio capo non riteneva neppure d’obbligo avvisarti di questa notizia… ma mi preoccupa Charles… non va bene tutto questo…-   
Certo che non andava bene, le voleva dire con tono secco e nervoso, ma si trattiene stoicamente continuando ad osservarla con sguardo attento.   
-sappiamo che tra i suoi collaboratori vi è un telepate… l’hai sentito anche tu quella notte… - continua con tono serio e professionale, scrutando ogni minimo sguardo o espresisone che poteva vedere sul bel viso del telepate.  
-si… si me lo ricordo…- è la pacata affermazione del giovane, perso in complicati e inutili pensieri. Troppe coincidenze o assurde congetture mentali…   
-sei sicura tre giorni? Insomma mi dai la conferma che siano tre giorni esatti in cui non avete più notizie su di lui?-  
-si… si,tre giorni esatti- aggrotta le sottili sopracciglia Moira nel sentirsi porre un quesito del genere. Le stava nascondendo qualcosa, lo vedeva dall’espressione preoccupata che si dipinse sul suo viso.  
-Charles… qualcosa non va?- il telepate alza lo sguardo su di lei, indeciso se rivelarle i suoi complicati pensieri oppure glissare il tutto in una pacata e semplice scusa.  
-No… insomma… sono preoccupato per questa mossa…- si morde la lingua e torna ad osservare il bicchiere che tiene nella mano. Il tocco leggero delle dita della giovane che si posano sulla sua spalla, lo costringe ad incatenarsi ai suoi occhi scuri.   
-E’ ovvio preoccuparsi! Hai molte responsabilità, ti sei preso carico di quei giovani mutanti e stai compiendo il massimo del tuo lavoro… comprendo il tuo stato d’animo e …- si ferma nel proseguire la frase, persa in quel blu ipnotico delle iridi di Charles. Bellissimo e affascinante. Impossibile non innamorarsi di quel viso angelico e di quell’animo coraggioso e manianimo.  
-e.. se posso fare qualunque cosa per aiutarti…- inconsiamente porta le dita a spostarsi dalla sua spalla ,alla guancia martoriata da quel livido violaceo il quale deturpava la sua bellezza. Lo sfiora appena sentendosi scossa da tremori e calde vampate di imbarazzo che le imporporano le gote.  
-Moira, fai fin troppo per noi! Tu non sai neppure quanto io debba esserti grato…- strabuzza gli occhi la donna quando il telepate afferra la sua mano e con delicatezza vi posa nel palmo aperto, un dolce bacio, intriso di amorevole devozione.   
Ribolle il sangue nelle vene del suo corpo attraversato da ondate di adrenalina che l’avrebbero portata a sporsi di poco in avanti, bruciare quei miseri centimetri che la dividono con il telepate, e posare un casto bacio sulle sue carnose labbra appena schiuse. Sono attimi infiniti per Moira, la quale trattiene il respiro, agitata e nervosa nello scambiare quei silenziosi sguardi con Charles, che le sorride in un modo enigmatico, da farle venire la pelle d’oca.  
-Charles io…- ma d’improvviso la sua voce si spezza, la frase si ferma a metà quando è lo stesso telepate e lasciarle la mano e ad interrompere il contatto visivo.   
-Moira perdonami… sono stanco e ho bisogno di riposo…- sussurra appena, chiudendo gli occhi e portandosi due dita alle tempie, massaggiandole con vigore. Una tremenda emicrania trafigge la sua mente, lo costringe a desiderare ardentemente di rimanere solo, al buio e con i suoi turbolenti pensieri. La donna si scosta di poco da lui, in tremendo stato d’imbarazzo, con le guance arrossate come una giovane ragazzina alle prime esperienze.   
-Ovviamente! Sono successe troppe cose in questa mattina…- parla senza sapere di essere ascoltata, più come da manuale per congedarsi senza dare d’incandescenza che veramente pensata quella frase. Poi la curiosità si fa strada in lei e qualcosa simile ad una furente gelosia, nasce nel suo animo. Rivolge lo sguardo allo stacno mutante, piegato leggermente in avanti, con gli occhi chiusi e le dita poggiate sulle tempie.  
-Posso sapere da quanto tempo si è svegliato Erik?- lo vede alzare lo sguardo, in viso una indecifrabile espressione assorta.  
-Questa mattina… d’improvviso aggiungerei…- risponde educatamente alla domanda.  
-e come ti sembra?- incalza la giovane, afferrando il cappotto e la borsa come a mascherare l’agitazione che ne pervade il corpo. Charles si morde la lingua, tentando in tutti i modi di trovare nuovi aggettivi per descriverlo. Affascinante, sensuale e intrigante non gli parvero adatti.  
-Interessante…- è la laconica risposta che riceve Moira, la quale deglutisce a vuoto e reprime l’istinto di volersi soffocare nel trattenere il respiro.  
Interessante. Ovvio, una persona che ti tira un pugno in faccia è interessante. Chi non se lo vorrebbe tenere in casa perché solo interessante.  
Si congeca con un sorriso tirato, lasciando lo sfiancato mutante solo con i supoi pensieri e un nuovo bicchieri di whysky in mano.

Chiude con vigore la portiera dell’auto, lasciandosi andare contro il sedile in pelle, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fatica.  
-lascia perdere Moira…- sussurra al nulla – tu non sei interessante…- conclude per poi inserire la chiave ed accendere il rombante motore.   
Per nulla interessante, aggiunge mentalmente prima di ingranare la marcia e lasciarsi alle spalle Villa Xavier.

 

_*_*_*_

Hank osserva con aria assorta alcune provette, che sistema diligentemente sul suo bancone. Uniche sue amiche, pensa amaramente, mentre si siede sullo sgabello e si avvicina alla scrivania.   
Il suo antro segreto, il suo laboratorio. La sua tana. Unico posto in cui si sente per davvero potente e sicuro di se stesso.  
Afferra un contenitore con alcune piastrine e delle macchie rossastre al centro. Campioni di sangue di ogni singolo mutante presente nella villa. Più per scrupoli personali che per un vero e proprio scopo.   
Afferra distrattamente una, ormai quella più osservata e studiata. Forse l’unica davvero interessante li dentro.  
La targhetta bianca appicciacata sopra riportava il suo nome, scritto a mano con un pennarello indelebile.  
Raven.  
Infila lentamente la piastrina nell’apposito scomparto, sotto la lente del suo preciso e specifico microscopio, deglutendo nel ricordare quella sera in cui le chiese di prelevarle il sangue. Bella, intrigante e imbarazzata. Si era sporta in avanti, scoprendosi da sola il braccio e con un velo di preoccupazione nello sguardo, si era lasciata prelevare quelle poche goccie di liquido ematico che servivano agli studi del giovane scienziato.   
Studi per una cura definitiva alla loro “malattia”.  
Si sistema gli occhiali, chiudendo l’occhio sinistro a poggiando quello destro sulle lente dell’attrezzo rimase ,come sempre, stupefatto dale incredibili capacità delle sue cellule.  
Una splendida creatura, intrappolata in quel raccapricciante corpo. Ma lui le aveva promesso quella cura, quel siero che avrebbe reso entrambi… umani.  
D’improvviso la porta del suo studio si apre con vigore, facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedie e reprimere un singulto.  
-Hank?- domanda con voce interrogativa la bella mutante, la quale entra con passo lento e sospettoso nel suo mirabolante laboratorio.  
-Sono qui… Raven…- la richiama, sporgendosi poco indietro sullo schienale della sedie, alzando la mano in un silenzioso saluto. La vede sorridergli dolcemente e abbassando lo sguardo si avvicina a lui. Hank rimane senza fiato nel vederla avvicinarsi a lui, addosso un corto vestito e i capelli tirati in una coda, nulla a che vedere con l’abbigliamento sportivo di qualche ora prima. Troppo bella quanto pericolosa.  
-Hank ascolta… voglio e devo scusarmi con te…- Il mutante la guarda con in volto una espressione assorta e giura a se stesso, di avere anche la bocca aperta e lo sguardo da pesce lesso quando si ferma a poco più che un soffio da lui.   
-Non so cosa mi sia preso… insomma, si lo so, ma mi vergogno a rivelartelo…- si mordicchia nervosa il labbro torturandosi l’indice della mano sinistra, mentre tenta in tutti i modi di poter spiegare il perché di quella sua violenta reazione. Ma ha paura. Ha il terrore di rivelare ciò che solo pensa. Il ragazzo si mette seduto composto sulla sedia, voglioso di scoprire la verità.  
-Ti prego sai che non direi nulla a nessuno! Puoi dirmi tutto io sono… tuo amico- gli esce a fatica quella frase. Non voleva essere solo un amico per lei. Ma qualcosa gli diceva che quello che avrebbe sentito pronunciato da lei, avrebbe confermato la sua teoria.  
-E’ imbarazzante… non mi è mai capitato prima e… sono rimasta scombussolata da questa cosa…- borbotta agitata la ragazza –prima di venire in palestra da voi.. ho scambiato qualche battuta con Erik… e…- il cuore le si ferma, schizzandole poi in gola dove batte furioso e agitato.   
-e..?- incalza il mutante seduto di fronte a lei, più che consapevole di ciò che di li a breve avrebbe sentito.  
-ha fatto degli apprezzamenti sul mio corpo. Nessuno me li aveva mai fatti prima…- la voce è rotta dall’emozione, il ricordo di quella voce nella sua testa e di quelle battute, di quegli sguardi ammiccanti, la fanno sentire bene… agitata, nervosa e rabbiosa, ma bene.  
-ho paura di essermi presa una cotta per lui,Hank…- un violento rumore di qualcosa che si rompe, riempie la testa del mutante che stringe convulsamente la mano attorno alla stoffa del suo camice. Brucia il suo animo, ricolmo di furente gelosia nell’osserva lo sguardo assorto della giovane.   
-perché.. paura?- balbetta nervoso, tentando inutilmente di nascondere l’imbarazzo che come sempre fece capolino in lui.   
-perché mi rende rabbiosa questo sentimento. Hai visto cos’è successo oggi in palestra… io… non voglio che succeda ancora…e purtroppo ho paura che sia colpa di questa… cosa…- la gola le si chiude, la voglia di piangere è molta. Troppa.  
Emozioni pure diventano i due ragazzi: paura e rabbia. Raven e Hank.  
La giovane è terrorizzata da quei nuovi sentimenti, si sente più volte scaraventata a terra da incontrollabili sbalzi di umore, provocati dal ricordo degli occhi di Erik su di se. Il mutante non sente differenza, la rabbia ormai è intrisa nel suo cuore come la gelosia e l’invidia.  
E’ bello, affascinante e meraviglioso Erik. Tu cosa sei in confronto, si ripete come una nenia il deforme ragazzo, quando con tono fintamente dispiaciuto conforta la ragazza, per poi ringraziarla delle scuse e congedarla, voglioso di rimanere da solo e nel suo unico luogo in cui si poteva sentir bene.  
La solitudine.

 

_*_*_*_

 

Non gli pare possibile. Finalmente il sole cala, il tramonto fa capolino tra le fronde degli alberi attorno alla sua proprietà e più nulla successe in quella giornata infinita e disastrosa. Charles saluta i ragazzi, ancora scossi dall’accaduto di quella mattina, ma più che interessati a dimenticarlo e a far pace con Raven. Preoccupato il fratello si era accostato a lei, dandole un amorevole bacio sulla fronte e stringendola in un caldo abbraccio fraterno  
-qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno… io sono qui Raven… sono qui e tu lo sai…- le sussurra dolcemente all’orecchio, prima di lasciarla andare nella sua stanza.   
Silenzioso passeggia lentamente per i corridoi della ormai silenziosa villa, lasciandosi pervadere dalla sensazione di tranquillità. La sua testa stava esplodendo, troppe cose erano successe in così poco tempo. E in quel momento ne voleva solo una.   
Aveva salutato tutti i ragazzi, guardandolo andare nelle loro stanze o in quelle di altri, per chiacchierare ancora qualche attimo… ma di Erik neanche l’ombra. Perplesso e agitato si incammina verso gli unici posto che sa poter essere alla portata del nuovo arrivato, sicuramente ancora spaesato da quella nuova sistemazione. Cammina sicuro verso la cucina, intravedendo ancora una fioca luce giallastra accesa dentro la stanza.  
-Non vai a dormire Charles?- la voce calda e suadente del mutante lo precede nel salutarlo. Lo guarda, poggiato al bancone al centro della struttura, un gomito sulla liscia superfice, il bacino di poco scostato a lato e un sorriso affabile stampato sul suo viso. Magnifico.  
-Troppe cose sono successe oggi… mi ci vuole una mano per addormentarmi…- sussurra con tono beffardo, indicando con lo sguardo la bottiglia di vodka aperta e il bicchiere tra le dita affusolate dell’altro,il quale sghignazza sollevandosi dalla sua posizione per avvicinarsi ad alcuni bicchieri posti sul ripiano poco distante da lui. Ne prende uno, lo poggia sul bancone e lo riempie fin quasi all’orlo, spostandolo in avanti, verso il telepate che si avvicina con passo sicuro e di sfida verso di lui.  
-non ti facevo tipo da alcool- sibila divertito Erik.  
-scherzi? Per colpa tua oggi mi sono bevuto due bicchieri di whisky, uno di quelli che trovi solo nelle migliori distillerie… - ribatte con tono divertito, assumendo un languido e intrigante sguardo, uno di quelli che sapeva benissimo sfoderare in presenza di una bella ragazza.   
-e tu… non vai a dormire Erik?- ribatte alla domanda posta in precedenza dell’altro.  
-Ho dormito per 3 giorni di fila… penso di voler tirare tardi questa notte…- è maledettamente sensuale il modo in cui, senza tante velature, gli chiede di fargli compagnia quella sera. Charles deglutisce, sorseggiando una coscpicua quantità di quell’alcool, il quale gli pare non avere nessun effetto su di lui, risultando più acqua che un anestetizzante. Poi qualcosa scatta nella sua mente, gli ingranaggi girano e il sorriso si fa più divertito sul suo bel faccino, tanto che il mutante di fronte a lui, aggrotta le sopracciglia incuriosito da quella furbesca luce.  
-Ho qualcosa che potrebbe interessarti allora…- e con atteggiamento strafottente si alza dalla sedia, mettendosi una mano in tasca e portandosi dietro il bicchiere.  
-Non vieni?- lo invita spudoratamente a seguirlo, divertendosi per l’ovvio fraintendimento da parte dell’altro.  
Aveva in mente qualcosa di particolarmente stimolante per la psiche e per l’animo. Qualcosa che sicuramente avrebbe intrigato il compagno e fatto molto piacere a lui.  
Strabuzza gli occhi Erik, quando invece di ritrovarsi nella camera personale del telepate, Charles lo invita ad entrare in bibblioteca sfoderando la sua perversa fantasia.  
-scacchi…?- domanda con voce interrogativa il mutante, mentre osserva il professore sedersi sulla poltroncina alla sinistra di un raffinato tavolino, su cui campeggiavano scacchi in legno pregiato. E’ ammaliante e sensuale il sorriso che il giovane gli rivolge, invitandolo spudoratamente ad iniziare una partita , il cui scopo era ben altro che passare del tempo ad arrovellarsi la mente, per studiare il prossimo attacco. Lo sapeva. Lo vedeva nei suoi occhi.  
-Sono curioso Erik… la tua mente non è solo un guazzabuglio di rabbia e ricordi sconnessi…- parla con tono pacato, fintamente disinteressato al vero scopo di quella messa in scena – stupiscimi!- lo invita con un semplice gesto della mano a sedersi di fronte a lui, a muovere i tasselli di quel gioco intricato ed interessante. Accontenta il suo compagno, si siede di fronte a lui, poggiando il proprio bicchiere sul tavolino al suo fianco, osservando i gli scacchi che si era ritrovato di fronte.   
-la prima mossa tocca a te farla, Charles…- sussurra lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona, affascinato da quella luce perenne nel blu dei suoi occhi. Il telepate si avvicina alla scacchiera, spostando in avanti un pedone, un misero e piccolo pezzo di quella intera flotta, così facile da mangiare eppure capace di confodere le idee.  
-Tocca a te… amico mio…- languido e serafico il telepate lo osserva, scrutandolo accuratamente. Con un semplice gesto allunga due dita e afferrando anche lui un pedone, lo sposta di una casella più avanti, accettando la sfida dell’altro.  
Intrigante e curiosa sfida.   
-La tua mente è così razionale, Charles… stupiscimi… fammi vedere ciò che veramente nascondi…- lo provoca a colpi di parole e sguardi ammiccanti, consapevole di ritrovarsi davanti un degno avversario.  
Sarà fatto… con delicatezza entra nella sua mente, l’accarezza con voce delicata e intrisa di sfida.  
La partita incomincia, i due duellanti sono pronti a sfidarsi.  
Chi dei due avrà la meglio sull’altro, è un mistero.. 

 

 

 

NdA  
Non-ci-.credo! Ci sono riuscita!! Che faticaccia ragazzi! Sto usando le uniche ore in cui posso lavorare per i compiti di scuola, ma dovevo usarle per aggiornare la mia storia!! Che fatica!!  
Mi scusa DAVVERO per le persone che hanno seguito i primi due capitoli! Sono davvero inqualificabile ma… avete visto che cosa ho tirato fuori! Insomma non potevo postarla con facilità! Finalmente si presentano le coppie che formeranno questa long Cherik, intrisa di passione e altro! Hank è pazzo di Raven, ma lei si invaghisce di Erik, che a suoa volta è perso per Charles. Lo ricambia, lo vuole ma non può quando arriva Moira, altrettanto innamorata del telepate (e chi non lo sarebbe!!) che purtroppo capisce di essere di troppo… come Hank del resto… un bel due di picche! SBENG!  
Spero davvero di non aver fatto schifezze! Qui si entra nel vivo di molte cose, di tradimenti, di pasisonali nottate d’amore ma… non dimentichiamcoi che c’è un cattivo… e non è solo la gelosia!! Che altro dire… RINGRAZIO le persone che hanno commentato questi cap e chi la legge, anche se in silenzio! Non vi dico di commentarla! A me basta che la leggiate… io scrivo per passione e per svuotarmi la mente da questi due!!  
Spero davvero di non fare ancora così tardi nel prossimo aggiornamento! Miseriaccia!!!

Xoxo  
Vostra Ninfetta


End file.
